Recovery
by UnleashedZombie
Summary: Things are quiet. Optimus is gone, and the Autobots are still with the Yaeger's, protecting them and living with them like it's been home all along. Galvatron is still out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows, and despite the peace and quiet they all fought for— they're all just waiting for the other shoe to drop. [ movie!verse. ]
1. This Ain't No Epilogue

It's quiet now. China is recovering from the Dinobots, and all the damage that was inflicted by the Autobots and the prototypes. The Yaeger's are back in Texas, the Autobots following Optimus' orders and sticking close. Galvatron is still out there somewhere, doing who knows what. Cade and Joshua have collaborated, slowly working on blueprints and plans for inventions that might be useful. They joke about getting the large cities reinforced with robot immune steel, but they don't go through with it. Cade messes around with certain things from the fight, fiddling and actually getting the chance to breathe now that everything's said and done. The government is still keeping close watch on them, and much to Cade's chagrin, they can't say anything about it. It doesn't stop him from messing with the drones and telling the camera to get lost. Nobody seems to mind, because it's quiet.

Except, that's not what anyone was expecting. With the Dinobots off on their own, and Galvatron touring the world, it's hard to say when things might go to shit again. Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots seem content with the newfound life. Cade has tried talking to the bots about their past, mainly Bee, but he doesn't talk much about five years ago. What his life was like in the past— if they had human alliances back then and what they were like. Who they were. Joshua says nothing either, and Cade hates feeling left out. He's supposed to be protecting the Autobots, and vise versa, and they're like robotic family to him. Still, he would like to know _something _about Chicago and New York instead of just Alien Robots. Maybe it really isn't his business. Tessa is in college in Boston, and Shane had followed her without a second thought. Maybe before Cade had fought for his daughter's life beside him he would've said no, but he knows the kid will keep his baby girl safe. Can vouch on it. Hound had offered to go to Boston with them, but Tessa had insisted that her father have someone to keep him company.

Not that Cade minded. He loved the surprisingly gentle giants that lived in his front yard. They had their own weird sense of humor, and used the cornfield beside the house to mess around and be giant robots together, if that made sense. Things were balanced again— but every night just like before, Cade will stand on his back porch and tilt his head upwards and just _stare_. He remembers Optimus' words before he left them in China. He sees Optimus' soul, and he sees his wife. Sometimes he'll just enjoy the clear view of the starry sky, and sometimes he'll talk. Say how the inventions are going, how Bee and the gang are doing, how Tessa's fairing in Boston. Cade's life feels surreal now, especially with everything's that happened. Everyone had been so sure that things would never go back to how things were, and Cade was still okay with that. He was good friends with a inventor who had created Bots of his own, and had a group of fairly expensive cars that he would never be able to own under any other circumstances.

Its family, strange as it appears, but it fits. Tessa's due home for the holidays in a few weeks. She'd left in September, and it's nearing December now. Shane had taken Tessa to Ireland to have Thanksgiving with his family, and Cade had listened to Tessa rave about the rolling hills and hospitality. It made Cade giddy to see that things were working out for his daughter in ways he couldn't have imagined back when he'd bought Optimus in a broken down theater. One hundred and fifty dollars well spent, and Cade doubts he'll regret any of this. Christmas is definitely going to be interesting, especially since he has no idea what to get five abnormally large robots for a gift. Should he even bother? It's something Cade stores away, willing to think back on it when it seems more relevant.

A few weeks pass just like they've been for a few months now, and Tessa is coming home in a week. Shane's coming along as well, and he doesn't miss the excitement he gets from the Autobots and Joshua by this news. It's kind of awesome, actually. He's sure to tell the two lovebirds that they've got a houseful of random renegades excited for their return.

Another week passes, and Tessa is practically due home any moment now. Cade sits outside on a bench swing, Bee and Hound parked under the shade of the large oak tree. It's still taking some getting used to seeing a giant military convoy vehicle parked beside a _Bugatti _of all things. These are cars he dreamed of having. Sure, they're robots, but it counts. Cade's not expecting Brains— who'd traveled to Boston with Tessa and Shane to come speeding up the dirt driveway in his little monster truck form. Tessa isn't behind him, and neither is Shane. Cade frowns, but Brains is already maniacally yelling, repeating, _'He took em, He took em,' _Cade blinks at the small robot before it clicks and his blood runs cold.

"Where's Tessa, Brains?" Cade asks, panic filling his voice. Brain just shakes his little robotic head.

"Galvatron. He's got your daughter and her boy toy. Let me go so I could find you guys."

Cade is most definitely panicking. Not again. It's supposed to be Christmas— Lucky Charms should be here with his daughter on his arm, smiling and greeting Bee like the robot's her brother she hadn't seen in forever. Now, part of his family is gone, and it's Galvatron. Hound is blabbering about going to Boston in the first place, and Crosshairs just slaps him upside the head. Joshua comes out of the barn moments later, clearly sensing something in the air. Cade turns to the inventor, the Autobots standing behind him like a silhouette.

"Get me my alien gun. Now." Cade points towards the barn for emphasis, stalking towards the barn where the cabinet is. Cade and Joshua had built it to hold all the large and obscenely dangerous weapons, and the gun Cade had used to help bring Lockdown to his demise was tucked safely inside with everyone else's. Cade swings open the glass door and picks up the gun, the weight familiar and the metal cool. It beings back unwarranted memories of the giant ship he had to sneak through, or the giant robo-hyaenas that had nearly caused them to fall to their deaths in Chicago.

Cade doesn't like that it feels familiar. He wants to forget what it feels like to hold it, the memories to be faded and vague. Except, it's only been a few spare months, but part of Cade wishes it had been years. He'd never expected to face Galvatron like this. He'd hoped Optimus would be back by the time the Decepticon showed his face, but no such luck. He waits for Joshua to pick up the identical one Lucky Charms had used on the ship and they leave the barn. Bee is parked in his Camaro form, and his driver side door swings open automatically as Cade approaches. He pauses.

"Where'd they take her?" He demands, hoping somehow, someone has an answer. None of the Autobots do, but Joshua seems to have a clue.

"Boston." He says, sliding behind the wheel of the green Chevrolet Corvette Stingray— door closing after him. Bumblebee decides to speak up in that moment as well.

"_Punch it,_" The radio says to Cade, and okay, the Star Trek reference is appreciated, and it gets Cade into the car. They all drive away from home, and the uneasy feeling in his stomach does nothing for Cade's nerves. He couldn't live with himself if Tessa, or Shane got hurt. If he'd known Galvatron would be so gutsy, Hound would be there, right now. Just like he'd offered months ago.

The other shoe has dropped.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! I'm going to just apologize in advance for typos, or incorrect names, etc. I just saw the movie today, and got ridiculously inspired.

hope you enjoyed It!


	2. Past, Present, Future

They drive. They drive until they reach the outskirts of Little Rock, Arkansas— finding a dirt path and following it for a mile or so. It's really not dangerous to be seen anymore, but Galvatron could have goons, or something. Cade busies himself with a small bonfire, siting in the dirt and watching the logs crackle and pop as the flames licked at the sky. The light reflects in his eyes and shadows dance on his face. He looks troubled, rightfully so. The Autobots are parked just behind Cade, silent and it doesn't make him feel any better. Joshua seems a little uncomfortable, and all Cade can hope is that they're worried. He can hear one of them transforming, and Bumblebee comes into view. Cade looks up at the giant robot, watching him as he sits in front of the fire. It's a little amusing, but Cade doesn't say that.

"You asked about my past." Bee's radio crackles, causing Cade to nod in reply. He hears several more series of transformations, only to see Brains standing in the dirt beside him, and they all sit by the bonfire. It's somewhat comforting, and why campfire stories are comforting to Cade he might never have the answer.

"The kid's name was Sam Witwicky. He found Bee and helped him and Optimus destroy the All Spark." Brains interrupts, and Cade looks down at the little Autobot. Sam Witwicky.

"The AllSpark.. Isn't that your guy's soul or something? Why would you destroy it?" Joshua snorts, as if it's the most obvious thing in the word.

"Megatron. The guy just won't stay dead." Brain pipes up again, and Hound scoops up the small robot who instantly begins to voice his dislike of being 'manhandled'.

"So, he's been on earth for a while now?"

"The AllSpark was powerful. Sam had the location without knowing it. His Great Great Grandfather had discovered Megatron stuck in the Arctic Circle over a hundred years ago, and Cybertron had always been in the Witwicky's family." It's news to Cade, and he kept his eyes on Bee— intent on learning the story. The Camaro talks about Sam and their fights against the Decepticons and something called The Fallen. Cade can't help but think Sam was kind of brave, and he wonders why he's not here with Bee. It doesn't take a genius to see he misses the kid. If so tone told him robots didn't have emotions, he'd probably hit them or something.

"Then, Chicago. We had all our allies— all the Autobots. We won, but not without the cost of human lives. Sam had almost died, but he was brave. When we were exiled and practically hunted, we had to leave. Sam would be the one person they looked to when the government started looking for us. We left everyone."

The others are quiet. Cade looks over at the others.

"They came after?" Hound confirms.

"Prime had called out for any Autobots, and we came to a world filled with hate and deceit. We were almost discovered, but word had gotten out that we were prey and for five years we hid in the deserts and in junkyards because things got so bad. Then Lockdown started to do Mercenary work for your Government, and it was near impossible to hide. Once you were found, you were gone." Cade's eyes drop back to the fire.

"Why didn't you go looking for Sam after we got back, Bee?" He wouldn't have minded. It sounded like this Sam guy meant a lot to Bumblebee, and if Cade was this Witwicky character, he'd be thrilled to find his car back home. Not only that, but they could also use the extra help. Brains pipes up.

"Can't find him. Can't find anyone. They all dropped off the map."

"Not quite." Joshua says, waving his phone with a smug smile. Cade squints, and he can barely make out a gps. "Sam's in New York. We got a few of your soldier buddies in Providence." Bee perks up. Everyone seems okay with the idea of stopping off and regrouping with people Cade has never met before. Brains and Bumblebee seem pretty excited, and cade can't help but feel the same.

Its dumb luck that somehow everyone is on the same route to Boston, and Cade looks up to the night sky for a moment. Millions of stars shine back at him, and he wonders how Optimus' mission is going. Has he found the Creators? Did he dispose of the Seed yet? Things are different on alien planets he's sure, but he can tell that the giant Semi Truck transformer is missed. Despite the bitter feelings the Autobots had felt towards humanity, they still fought. They were ridiculously loyal and Cade can't understand why they were ever considered the enemy.

He lays back on the dirt, listening to the bots murmur and switch back to their second forms. It's quiet, and eventually they all slip into a state of unconsciousness. Cade doesn't want to stop, but he knows they still have to find Tessa and Shane. He feels like they aren't moving quick enough, and Cade outright _prays_ that Bee's old alliances can help. He'd bring back one of the Dinobots if he truly could. They were good. Destructive, but good. Optimus had given them freedom— and Cade likes to believe they'd continue to help if it was necessary.

They'd been right about one thing, however. Life was different. Spending the night under the stars with the world's saviors. Cade still thinks about how he'd fought beside them, and he wondered if Sam had done the same.

Morning rolls around, and it's a lazy awakening. Joshua's snoring still, and Cade watches Brains transform into his RC truck and run over Joshua a few times. It's amusing to watch, especially when the inventor startles, glasses crooked and eyes squinting from sleep. Hound chortles, and Brains scampers away with his evil cackle. Joshua only looks as half as annoyed as someone else would've been, but he's still grumbling about it as he stands and wipes his clothes free of dust.

The next city is Nashville, Tennessee, and Cade doesn't mention his determination to make it to Boston before the week is over. Maybe that's a little farfetched, but the commute to the next big city is a little over five hours. Unless you have four robots that disown every traffic law in the country, then you practically cut that in half. Joshua climbs into Hound, mumbling about 'comfortable material' or something like that. Hound is also carrying the rifles, and if anything goes wrong, at least Joshua can get to one if he needs it.

The drive is silent, and Cade sits behind the wheel of Bumblebee again, zoning out as the purr of the muscle car's engine lets his mind wander. He knows that the bots all have something on their mind, and after another beat of silence, Cade speaks up.

"Thinking about Sam, Bee?" It's a simple question, and Cade is glad to finally know about the infamous autobots. He'd be lying if he said he was never curious of them in the past.

"_Yes, Captain_." Cade snorts, a grin crinkling the ends of his eyes. It's another Star Trek snippet, and he leans forward to give the dashboard a pat.

The high speeds shave off about two hours from their trip— Nashville city limits coming into view after three hours of staring at highway conjunctions and roadway signs. Hound's voice crackles to life from the radio.

"Your Majesty has a request, Cade." He laughs aloud, waiting for Joshua to speak, and he does. Vigorously.

"We need greasy diner food. _Now_." It's a demand even Cade can't deny at this point, because the hunger pains are a little unbearable at this point.

"Alright, relax. Go ahead and pick, Princess." He hears Hound's robotic laughter and Joshua's cry of protest before it cuts off. It's only mid-afternoon, and they pull into a Diner that Joshua claims is to be the most unhealthy place he will ever step foot in, and he marvels at the smell of bacon and hamburger meat. It does smell a whole lot better than Cade would admit if he'd eaten before they left. That wasn't his main priority, but Joshua got what he wanted. They'd just kind of let it happen ever since they decided to start working together.

He knows that the CIA knows that they left the state, but he really doesn't want to get _them _involved. Galvatron can be handled. Megatron. _Whatever_. He's a sociopathic robot who has a hard on for destroying humans. It's like they can't leave the nutjob alone.

"So are they really in Providence and New York?" Cade asks after they find a place to sit, trying not to act like Joshua carrying an RC truck is strange. He doesn't mention it, but Joshua and Brains are totally attached. It's like they're brothers from completely different worlds, and the banter between the two has caused a lot of chaos and laughter. He sets Brains on the table, and the waitress comes by their table with a cryptic look.

Joshua orders like he's a completely regular person, and Cade watches as the waitress stares at him like he's some mental ward escapee. She disappears after a moment, and Brains takes the moment to run over Joshua's hands. Cade lets out a bark of laughter, and he tries not to notice the strange looks their getting from the workers.

"Brains, you ass." Joshua mutters, flicking his hand before responding to Cade's question. "But yes. I still have access to the government archive. It works out." Cade nods, glancing out the window to his side, eyes locking on the flashy cars parked recklessly across the lot. The only other cars are a few beaten up trucks, and a old nineties Civic. Allies are good. He's going to get Tessa back. Bee's going to get reunited with Sam, and they're going to get Megatron. This time is going to be the last time, and nobody's going to worry about merciless Decepticons anymore.

Even though Optimus isn't here, they're going to finish it. It's going to end once and for all. Cade knows he's angry, and that he's still a little numbed from the news of his Daughter's and her boyfriend's capture. How did that even happen? They live in the middle of a city, with millions of people. Who'd taken them with that much stealth under their belt? There's this feeling that Cade's not noticing something, like this isn't as simple as it seems. But what is it?

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my god, thank for all for the support!

I was never expecting anyone to even like it, but I'm definitely going to update this continuously. I appreciate all the kind words, favorites, and follows.

You are all amazing. Hope you guys like the chapter. Not much happens I'm afraid, but don't worry. It'll get more action-y in no time!


	3. Guilty All The Same

Three Days Ago

"Shane! Where's my suitcase? We have the flight in six hours." Tessa bursts into the living room, a few tops clutched in her hands. The blonde is flustered, but not in a bad way. Shane knows she's excited to be going home for the holidays, to see her father, to see Joshua and the bots. It's been a few months since the Autobots had been banded together for one final fight against the bad guys. Shane had met Cade, and now he was closer to Tessa's father than any guy could ever wish to be. He knows why, and Shane's happy for that. Sure, he always wishes it had been different, but what better way to show you would die for your girlfriend then fighting alien robots with her father?

"It's on the counter." He jerks his head in the direction of the messy, run down apartment. Tessa had graduated from school, and had applied to Boston University. Shane had gone with her, mainly because he could find work and probably spend some time at school. He was studying engineering, but he wasn't working as hard as Tessa was. She was devoted to getting this done. Her major was complicated and impressive, and Shane was always stunned at how smart she was. She could outsmart and outshine him any day. Things have been quiet, and everyone's thankful for that. Brains had insisted he come along— and the little RC truck was great company. Better than a dog, that's for sure. He was coming along on the trip back home, and it was a full week back in Texas.

Tessa and Shane had packed everything, and triple checked to make sure everything was alright. It was just a week, but sight he life they now entertained, more could happen in a day for them than in a week of someone else's life. Shane had ended up having to buy a new car, and even though he wasn't rally racing anymore he couldn't say no to another. He had a Subaru WRX STI now, blue paint and copper rims. Basically everything was still stock— mainly because of the lack of money Shane had. He was working on it, anyways.  
It was somewhere in the grittier part of Boston that Shane realized someone was following them. They weren't doing a fantastic job, and his fists tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. Tessa noticed the change in his attitude immediately.  
"What? What is it?" She asked, watching him with concern. He didn't turn his head, or even dare let his eyes travel to the rear view mirror. Brains transformed from his truck, letting out a flow of words.

"Brains!" They both called in unison, and the robot silenced himself with a worried grumble.

"We're being followed." It was time to improvise, and if anything, they might miss their flight. Shane harshly yanked the steering wheel to the left, causing the Subaru to squeal and turn into a narrow alley. Tessa and Brains let out a yelp, and Shane's determination only heightened when he saw the blacked out car gaining. Not going to happen a second time, damn it. The speeds only increased, and the distance between the two cars only shortened.

It ended just as quickly as it began, with the black car t-boning into the Subaru and pushing them into the side of a building. The chaser backed up a small amount, and the man behind the wheel stepped out and proceeded to drag Shane and Tessa out of the wrecked car. They were dazed and out of focus, making it easy for the man to bind their wrists. He was bald and wore a suit. It was solid black— not a piece was white —it was perfect and clung to the man like a Men's Warehouse model. He looked creepy as all hell in the face. He had a scar that crossed the bridge of his nose and part of his cheek, the marred flesh and cold blue eyes only made it more terrifying. Shane was snapping out of it, as was Tessa, who was yanking at her caught hands. Shane tried to stand, but that earned him a swift kick to the jaw.

Tessa shrieked when Shane was kicked. Who was this guy? Another government asshole ready to finish them off? Before Optimus, Tessa would never expect the agents to be so bloodthirsty and cruel, but now she doesn't put anything past anyone. He grinned at the unconscious twenty year old, and then at Tessa. He pulled out a gun from inside his jacket, inspecting it like valued treasure before hitting Tessa with it and watching her crumple to the floor with a groan.

Brains is still stuck in the backseat, but this dangerous stranger picks up the small transformer by the neck, squinting at him. "Everybody works for somebody." He hums, like he's considering some sort of business offer. Brains writhes under his grip, scratching and clawing before he's freed of the grip. "Go on. I love a good twist." Brains watched as the man loaded Tessa and Shane into the blacked out car's trunk in horror. He had to tell Cade. Had to let him know. The small Autobot flees, desperate to find something that can get him states away in just a short period of time. The airport. He knows it's only miles away. It's his only chance.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sorry about the length. Just kind of wanted to give you a picture on what went wrong, and how Tessa and Shane get taken.  
All mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta.  
Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites!  
Let me know if you'd like me to pull together a small playlist for the fic. I have a few songs in mind, but it's up to you all. This is for the two hundred and fifty views I've gotten from the moment I published the first chapter today. More updates soon! ^^


	4. Lullabies

They get back on the road soon enough, the conversations thin and sparring. There's still not a lot to talk about, except everyone seems to have an understanding of how each other feels. Cade is distressed, scared for Tessa, scared for Shane. He hates being this frightened. It's not a masculine thing— but that's his daughter, damn it. He was pretty sure he made it clear to leave his family alone. The next stop is New York, and that's quite the road trip. It's fourteen hours away, and Cade knows it's probably going to be a day and a half trip, that is, if they stop. The Autobots insist that they can handle such an extraneous drive, and Cade appreciates their devotion to the situation— but they need to be ready for anything.

Cade needs to be ready for anything. So does Joshua. He's no image of physical prowess, but he can shoot an alien weapon, so who's judging? Nothing jumps out at them, no bullets fly, and it's quiet. Cade just wants to turn around and go back to Texas. To find Tessa and Lucky Charms hand in hand on the porch. Except, he doesn't have that anymore. Cade's going to get it back. He has quite the advantage, and even more so if he's lucky. They drive through Washington DC, sparing it nothing but a few necessary glances. They pass through Virginia, Maryland, Deleware, and a New Jersey, and then they stare at the New York island, skyscrapers racing to touch the sky. Cade can't help but wonder Sam's reaction. Will he be happy? He should be. His first car, slash alone robot best friend is coming back to him. _Alive. _If he were Sam, that would be everything he'd want for Bee, even if he was gone for a ridiculously long time.

Joshua swears that Sam still talks with the soldiers and some weird guy from some thing called Sector Seven, whatever the hell that is. Cade rolls his eyes. There are so many things he wouldn't have ever known about if it weren't for Bee and the gang. Knowing these super top secrets makes Cade feel less threatened, when he should feel even more scared. It's nice to know secrets, because he and all those other guys helped make them something. NEST and Sector Seven weren't perfect, but they'd worked. They'd helped when Cade wasn't there. When Sam was the ally. They drive down allies and avoid clogged main roads for sake of traffic, winding their way through the busy city and towards the outskirts of the island. There's regular homes somewhere outside the city, and they find them relatively quickly.

Bee takes the lead as they get closer to Sam Witwicky's home. They pull up next to a two story home, and he can hear Bee's radio crackling in excitement. Hound tunes in as the rest of the Autobots park haphazardly in front of the house.

"Go up there Cade." It's Joshua's voice, and Bee seems to agree, because the door swings open without him having to touch it. It's kind of hard to use the broken down car excuse, and Cade tries to collect his smug additive as he steps out and approaches the house. There are quite a few normal, civilian cars parked in the driveway. There's two cars parked on the sidewalk as well, and Cade can almost hear soft music and happy voices. _Well, here's to either ruining or making someone's day, _Cade thinks as his hand raps on the door a few times.

An older, heavier man opens the door, and Cade gets a glance of a roomful of people, but the man obstructs his view. Cade doesn't have to say a word, because the stranger's jaw has dropped. He clears his throat and turns to the house.

"_Sam_," The man croaks, and he can hear someone get up and jog to the door.

"Yeah, dad? What's the—" Cade locks eyes with the legendary Sam Witwicky for a split second before the gangly twenty two year old catches sight of the Autobots.

"Bee?" Sam calls out, and there's silence in the house— and then noise. Everyone in the house has gravitated towards the door, and Cade backs out of the way. Suddenly Bumblebee is transforming, the blue optics flashing at the doorway full of people who stare in utter shock at the sight of their front yard. Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound all shift as well, Joshua walking from behind Bee's leg and setting the blue RC truck down. Cade looks back to the group, not missing the mixed emotions he's seeing on everyone's faces.

"My name is Cade Yaeger. We could use some help."

* * *

"_No_." Everyone's gathered on the front lawn, social gathering forgotten. It seems like it was someone's birthday. Which explains why all of Bee's old friends are here. Brains is cradled in the arms of a girl named Mikaela with dark hair and sparkling eyes. Sam's voice is like a stone, sorrowful and angry. "You left. You left _us_. I thought they'd killed you all. It's been five years and I couldn't do anything about it. Chicago brought so much hellfire I couldn't even say Autobots without a stupid agent running out and pinning me to the ground."

Sam's family and friends don't reply. They don't disagree and they don't agree with Sam, but Cade knows that this isn't going to work out as planned. He and Joshua stay silent, as does Bee and Brains. Bumblebee seems to _sag_ from Sam's words, and Cade's not sure how he could ever say no.

"Optimus is gone. Ratchet is gone. They're all gone, Sam. Megatron has my daughter—"

"What did you say?" Sam interrupts, turning to Cade. He looks unlike the vulnerable gangly hero he'd met at the door.

"Megatron. He's still not dead."

"Oh, for fucks sake." Sergeant Epps groans, and Lennox gives the man a pat on the shoulder. Sam shakes his head. He's not having it.

"I grieved, okay? We _all_ did. I can't— I won't do this again." Sam chokes out, and Brains scrambles out of Mikaela's arms. Cade feels a tug on the corner of his shirt, and he glances down to see Brains trying to tug him away.

"That's it? You guys fought side by side three times, and you aren't even glad to see Bee alive?"

"Where's Optimus, huh? He dead too?" Ron Witwicky has a hand on his son's shoulder, holding him back. Cade breathes out a sigh and watches as the remaining Autobot's transform again. Cade looks back at the group of hero's Bumblebee hadn't been able to to contain his excitement to see all this time.

"Let's go, Cade. We still have to find Tessa." Crosshairs voices, and Cade breaks his gaze and turns to the quiet rumble of the Camaro. The yellow door swings open, and Joshua approaches Cade with one of the Alien Rifles.

"... Just in case." He says lowly, and Cade nods and gets inside. There's a bitter taste in Cade's mouth. It shouldn't have gone that way. Sam and all the others should've been able to smile, and agree to working together again. Except Sam had turned Bee down so quickly, it was like the past meant nothing to him. They pull away before anyone can say any further words, and Cade's glad for that. He feels bad that Bee had to go through that. Drift and Crosshairs stick close to Bumblebee's side, and Cade knows it's comfort. Hound takes up the rear, and they wind their way through the city again, crossing the bridge.

Cade's eyes flicker to the side mirror. _Things in the mirror are closer than they appear. _Like family. Like home. It makes the inventor's chest squeeze. He'd never thought that the only people Bee had beside him, Sam and his group of friends and family would exile him. Just because he was trying to stay alive? It's unfair. To Bumblebee, to him. To Optimus. Cade wishes that Sam would've just been happy with the return of his alien car, but that didn't seem to work. He leans forwards to give the dashboard a pat.

"It's okay, Bee. It'll be okay." Cade murmurs to the transformer, unsure if his words are meant for the Camsro or just himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Had to make it a little angst-y. Couldn't resist, heh.

Hope you liked the chapter! Any mistakes are mine, as I have no beta.

Thanks for all the constant supporting! More updates coming soon!


	5. Chandelier

**Chapter Five**

_Somewhere in Nevada..._

The blacked out vehicle pulled over, separating itself from the highway and driving down a small road that scaled the Hoover Dam. Above, tourists stared down the concrete wall in awe. The man behind the wheel had a smug smile on his face. His piercing blue eyes scanned the bottom of the Dam for the place he'd been instructed to go too. It was supposedly marked, and it didn't take him long to spot the large garage door wide open. He was starting to hear rustling and thumping in the trunk, and grinned in a satisfied manner.

Tessa and Shane searched for a way to get out. They'd been stuck in their captor's car for days, and Tessa had cried our of fear and anger. Now she was furious, licking and telling and trying her hardest to get free. She was hungry, dirty and frightened. It was when the car stopped that the young girl paused, eyes scanning the dark space for some sort of hint to where they were. There was the sound of a voice and a car door shutting, and then an automated voice that had Tessa and Shane freeze.

"_Show them to me,_" The voice demanded, and then there were footsteps... Then light. Tessa and Shane blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the new light. When they finally could see, they'd wished they hadn't. The man in the suit was yanking them up and out of his car, and Tessa could finally see all of them. Galvatron was staring down at her and Shane, as well as a few robots she could distinguish as ones from China. There were also ones she'd never seen of before, but it felt like they weren't supposed to be here. The suit had hands squeezing the back of their necks, and Tessa cringed. She was sore from being so cramped for what felt like days.

"Do you know who I am, human?" Galvatron purrs and Tessa tries to free herself from the icy blue eyes. He only squeezes harder, and Tessa lets out a pained cry.

"Galvatron," She hisses, writhing and trying to be free. She could see Shane now, and his face is still bruised from when he was pistol whipped. There's so many mixed emotions floating in Tessa's mind, but all she knows is that she has to find a way for her dad to find her. If Brains made it back home, surely they are looking for them now.. right? For a robot, Galvatron seems smug. Tessa hates it. Wants to wipe that sense of victory off the asshole's metal face.

"Find a place to lock them up, Carter. You'll be rewarded nicely when I win." The mercenary seems to beam at the sociopathic robot, roughly pushing at his prisoners and causing them to stumble a little. He doesn't let them fall, but his nails dog into their necks due to gracelessness. Tessa gapes at the space. There's a whole thing under the Hoover Dam, and she'd have never guessed it. It's large, too. The apparent Carter finds a nice room and shoves them both inside, not bothering with the binds on their wrists that cut into their skin and rubbed them raw. The doors slammed and then, Carter was gone. Shane and Tessa stared at each other in despair, not a clue in the world on how to save themselves.

* * *

Galvatron watches Carter return, and then turns to his soldiers. "Go make use of yourselves and scout for the Autobots. If you find them, contact me." The other robots scramble to leave, and Galvatron watches them in silence.

"How are the projects going?" Carter asks in a deep, grating voice. His blue eyes flash approvingly at his question, and turns his head to look upon his boss.

"They are downloading. Soon, I will have the human race turned into ashes." Galvatron growls, walking away. Carter follows automatically, walking through chambers until they both reach the room that had held the frozen Megatron once upon a time. There are several robots standing by the balconies and are attached to wires. A few of Galvatron's soldiers are messing with technology Carter has never seen before, but it disinterested him. The robots that are standing before the mercenary and his boss is what catches attention.

"Those are Autobots, sir." Carter points out with a frown. Galvatron steps forward.

"Exactly. They will be the downfall of those wretched Autobots. They could never kill a human, let alone one of their own. These, however are not what they remember them to be."

"That's devious, boss." Carter hums, eyes scanning the Autobot insignias with narrowed eyes. There's Decepticons as well, and the mercenary seems to recognize a few of the robots, but says nothing.

"They will be finished tomorrow, and then I will have the domination I have been chasing for so long." Galvatron seems pleased with himself, and Carter grins as well. "You've done me a deed, Carter. You'll survive earth's downfall. Nothing else will recover." The deception leaves out the part were Carter will most likely be a slave, and that he will not be treated as he expects. The mercenary will be a pet. He will be useless alive, and useless dead. Galvatron sees humankind as worthless creatures anyways, but they can do things for him if he keeps 'promises'. What naive little things they've been.

All that's left is to finish off the rest and begin the march. Galvatron would love to see one of those petty government organizations now.

* * *

Author's Note:

1,000+ views in two days?! _What_? I love you all. Thank you so much for the support. 3

This might be obvious, but chapters with Tessa and Shane's point of view are going to be shorter. I just think it's nice to shed some light on what's going on with the enemy.

all mistakes are my own.

Thank you for all the Faves, Follows, & Reviews! It means a lot to see you want more!

Want a playlist for the fic? Tell me in the reviews!


	6. New Perspective

**Chapter Six**

They arrive in Boston about a day and a half later, and the panic inside Cade is starting to burst through the seams. His daughter is still with that bastard Galvatron, and he's got _nothing _to use. How is he supposed to save Tessa and Lucky Charms? It's put a load of stress and excessive worry on Cade, and everyone's noticing the gradual spiral downwards the mechanic is facing. Brains leads them to the crunched up Subaru WRX STI Shane had recently invested in. The driver's side is caved inwards, smashed glass pieces littering the concrete floor. There's tread marks leading up to the Subaru's side, and a light shines down from Bee's chest as it scans the tread marks. Cade watches in silence, awaiting the reveal of what car did this. It could she'd some light on the car's location.

Bumblebee gets a match to somewhere in Nevada, and Cade can feel his heart sinking. They're so far behind. Who knows what kind of crazy, guarded Decepticon compound they have set up there? Drift also scans the marks for good measure. He explains the match is weak, and insists they start driving that way to get a better clue of where Tessa and Shane were taken. It's not as much as Cade was hoping for— but it's something, and he has to be thankful for that. There's no note, or clue, and Brains starts to spew random details about the man who'd put his unconscious daughter and boyfriend in the trunk of a 2015 blacked out Escalade. It makes sense that a car of that size would cause such a dent in Shane's Subaru, but Cade is starting to wonder how he didn't die of impact. The crash site is gnarly, tucked away were nobody can find it, unless they look hard.

Cade is aware of Bee's quiet composure. It's sudden, and unlike him. Usually the Autobot is eager and ready to please and protect, but now he follows along and let's the others take lead. Much to Crosshairs' chagrin, it had only seemed natural at the time to make Bee the one in charge with Optimus gone in search and destroy of their Creators. It was a breeze for the little Autobot, but know he's moping— which is only fair in his defense. Cade feels angry for him, but hasn't brought it up since they left the island. Nobody else has either, and it seems to be a bad topic anyways. They travel back through the edge of the East Coast, and verge off into West Virginia and travel through most of the Midwestern states.

It takes several more days— stopping to rest and recharge, (literally.) and grabbing food. It's still quiet for Decepticon activity, and Cade's starting to wonder if there's an ambush set up somewhere. Obviously Galvatron knows Cade is going to go after his daughter. They'd waited until Cade knew his darted would be coming home. When his daughter would be least expecting her kidnapping. In all honesty, nobody saw it coming when they really should've. When _Cade _should've. Still, life on the road is quiet, until they hit the Colorado/Kansas boarder. What doesn't cross their minds is that Galvatron would be creating yet another army, but this one is truly unexpected. Especially when they're face to face with a few of Galvatron's newest toys.

They had veered off to a two-lane highway, with hardly any people driving on it. It makes it easier for the Autobots to span out over the asphalt. There's no civilians for _miles_, which is when it gets kind of handy using the back roads. That is, until two other cars that none of the bots detected come roaring down the lanes in their very direction. It's hard to distinguish what models, or in their case, what side, one is grey and the second is blue, and both road vehicles. They're not even close before they Autobot's start to transform. Cade finds himself on the side of the road with Joshua a few yards away.

The impending threats are closing in, and Bee seems more alert than he has in days. It only makes sense if there's about to be a giant robot smack down. Even after Cade had learned about Bumblebee's elusive past, the fallen Autobot's hadn't been explained in great detail. Something about the stranger bots screams to Cade, like something's not right. Bee hasn't noticed, but Cade certainly has. Sooner than expected, a Pontiac Solstice and the #48 race car skin to a small stop before transforming. One does a barrel roll and another runs forward. Cade looks shocked, and Brains, who somehow ended up in Joshua's arms is also looking a little stunned. Cade looks at the standoff in confusion. Who the hell are they?

Cade squints, staring at the insignias etched onto the stranger bot's chests. It's not possible. The Autobot symbols are sitting proudly on each other's armor. No words are exchanged, and the Autobot's don't make any attempt to move. Nothing happens until the strange bot's charge— shooting their weapons and causing things to move into action. Bee doesn't shoot back, only tackles into the grey transformer and makes them tumble to the ground— causing asphalt chunks to fly up and crack in response to the heavy impact. The blue transformer is shooting at Crosshairs, and the closer they get the wilder the gunfire gets. There's sparks and a cry of pain, but Cade can't tell who it was from. Drift veers off to help Bee, and Hound lets out a battle cry and barrels into the race car with a thunderous creak of metal. It send the two tumbling off the road and into a field. Crosshairs is clutching at his side, and Cade has to use his arm as a shield when more asphalt rains down on him.

Crosshairs stumbles away from the fight, and after a few more moments the attackers back down. They're both beaten up and look conflicted— compared to the lucid and uncontrolled looks moments ago. Cade's not sure how he can tell the robot's expressions, but he can see the attackers are both lacking the confidence they had in the beginning. The two robots shift into the Pontiac Solstice and Race Car before speeding past the wrecked road and disappearing. Clearly it's a diversion so they don't lead them to wherever the compound is, but Cade assumes they've got to be close. Were those two guards?

Cade rushes to the group of Autobot's, approaching the green Stingray with purpose.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. He just nicked my armor is all." Crosshairs insists, giant robotic hand clamped over the wound. Drift reaches over and pulls Crosshairs' hand away to reveal the small hole in the Autobot's side. Cade still wants to fix it, and he can't imagine that getting shot with alien sized bullets feels very good.

"You still need to get patched up, and I don't have anything." Cade murmurs, and Hound speaks up.

"I'm sure we could find something. Until then, we need to figure out what in the hell that was. Those were Autobots.. Supposed to be, anyways. Did you know them, Bumblebee?" Cade knows the Camaro is familiar with them, especially with the refusal to use any of his weapons on the Pontiac.

"_Affirmative_." Crackles from the radio, and it's the first thing Bee's said since New York. There's silence, and Hound asks another question.

"Who were they?"

"Jazz and Topspin," Brains pipes up, all optics and eyes on the small robot. "Ratchet had a lot of memories. I didn't know Jazz, but he did." The little bot's voice is smaller now, soft and a bit sympathetic.

"We need to try and reach Optimus." Drift adds, and Cade wonders if the semi truck would even answer. He seemed to have a pretty busy agenda when he left back in China.

"We can't. You know he's not coming back until he's done what he has to do." Cade says, scrubbing a hand over his face with a sigh.

"We can do this. Optimus would want us to go through with this with or without him. He's got faith in you guys."

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!

Brains is not an RC truck. I got him confused with Wheelie, the little Decepticon Mikaela captures in ROTF.

Ugh, I'm sorry about that. Hope I didn't cause to much confusion.

All errors are my own.

Thank you for all the Reviews, Faves, & Follows! Keep em' coming, they bring in the updates!

Hoping to update daily. Stay tuned!


	7. A Light That Never Comes

**Chapter Seven **

_A few hours later_...

Gunnison County, Colorado

The Autobot's find Cade a garage, and he gets to work on fixing Crosshairs. The ornery Autobot complains throughout his repair, but Cade knows that he's grateful. The wiring inside is chewed, but Crosshairs tries to persuade the mechanic to leave it alone, but they both know Cade won't. He solders the wire, wrapping it and protecting the fibers. It may not be overly important, but it's better safe then sorry. Everyone seems equally shaken about the appearance of two assumed dead or captured Autobots— and what's worse is that they attacked them. Cade can only assume that it's the doing of Galvatron— but what if it isn't?

It has to be. Jazz was ripped in two by the very Con who brought him back. It frustrates Cade endlessly. How does he keep doing it? Rising above and outsmarting everyone else? It seems like when they learn one thing, there's a dozen other things planned or already in action. He wants to win, wants to see the Autobot's have what they've been fighting for since the fall of Cybertron. They deserve it, especially after all of this. Galvatron needs to go down. Permanently. No one else deserves a mortar shell to the chest, or a daughter getting kidnapped. The Decepticon will meet his fate soon enough, so help him, Cade'll do it himself.

* * *

New York, New York

Sam lets out a sigh. He's lying on his bed— he's supposed to be asleep. He has a job interview in the morning, and it's important and if he messes it up its the end of any kind of life he's been pursuing these past five years. He's going to get over Bee and his new friends and just keep living.

_Isn't it enough to see Bee alive? _

It feels like it should be, but it's not. What about Ratchet? Ironhide? Optimus? They're all gone, and it feels so wrong. They didn't even give him a way of knowing they were alive, and despite his bitterness, just one little message or sign even would've helped these past years go by a little easier. Sam stares at his ceiling. The twenty two year old isn't sure what he's searching for— Bee's alive at least. That was his first car, his protector, and he's still breathing. _Do robots breathe? _Sam lets out a groan, pushing himself up and letting the covers pool around his waist.

He's guilty. He shouldn't have turned Bumblebee away like that. Mikaela had nearly skinned him alive for it after Cade Yaeger and the Autobots left. He doesn't blame her, now. It was probably harsh of him not to say how truly relieved he was, but they couldn't have expected a perfect ending. Besides, their fight isn't his. Maybe before, when Bee was still his guardian and Chicago wasn't the Bot's biggest regret, but now? It's not his family he's fighting for, or his life. Or mankind's. It's not his daughter, and maybe that's a little messed up.

Still, them thinking that he'll just throw his life here in New York away for them is far fetched. Who said he wants to fight Decepticons until he gets a mortar shell to the chest? Sam wanders around his house, being careful not to wake Simmons or Miles from his overactive mind. Strangely enough, he's always felt empty without the Autobots. Life isn't the same without them around. Sure, he could live without fighting Megatron multiple times, but his stomach churns at the thought of him letting Bee go in that fight thinking Sam's not happy to see him healthy. Well, as healthy as a bot can get.

Lennox and Epps are back in their new homes in Providence, and his parents flew back to Florida yesterday. He needs to be there. Megatron started this, and if they're truly going to take the guy down, Sam deserves to be there. They all do. Sam finally stops pacing and rushes to Simmons' bedroom, bursting in and causing the old Sector Seven agent to flail at the sound of his door being slammed open. Simmons sits up with a irritated look, and Sam looks mussed and sleepless.

"I changed by mind." Is all the young Witwicky says.

* * *

Hoover Dam

Galvatron watches as Jazz and Topspin return. They rattle off the details of where Cade and the Autobots were last spotted, and Galvatron orders them to sit on standby. Carter has been sent off on another mission, and the large Decepticon strides through the caverns until he's back in the room with his impending soldiers. One of his followers approaches, optics looking optimistic.

"They are finished, Galvatron. They are ready." The robots are not connected to the wires, and Galvatron can see the wires underneath the armor thrumming with newfound energy.

One last thing, and he will have it all.

* * *

Tessa sits against a cement column, quietly staring at the thick door that acts as their prison door. She's hungry, scared, and dirty. Carter hasn't returned for them, and they've only been fed once since they've arrived here. Shane looks distant and out of focus, the bruises on the side of his head aren't so lumpy now. They're yellow instead of purple, which is good. They've both slept little, only falling asleep when their eyes burned and the only thing that could relieve it was letting their eyes close. Where was her father? He cared. She knows he does, but he's still not here and it's driving her mad.

Galvatron makes it worse. They can't hear much, but it's clear he has more tricks up his sleeve and there's no way Tessa can help her father or the Autobots. They're coming in blind, if they're even anywhere close, and that scares the blonde woman more than it should. What if her dad gets hurt? What if another bot dies because of _her_? She couldn't be expected to be okay with that.

Her eyes flickered to her boyfriend, and she feels so helpless. Shane is slumped forwards, a weak heap on the ground, just like her. Tessa felt like a caged animal, and it was not fairing well with her. She scan see Shane fighting to stay awake, and their eyes meet for a few seconds.

"We need to get out of here." Shane croaks, breaking the silence.

"My dad's coming, and so are the Autobots. We'll get out of here." Tessa agrees, sore arms shifting. They will, won't they?

* * *

Grand Junction, Colorado

They hit the road once Crosshairs is patched up properly. It's when Joshua begs for a bathroom break that finally gets the group to stop for a moment. It's a crappy gas station, one that Cade wouldn't ever understand how it's still in business. Joshua bolts inside, Cade trailing after him in hopes to grab something to drink. He's wandering the isles when Cade catches sight of a man with no hair and startling blue eyes approaching him. It doesn't click at first, and before Cade can really get any thought across— the man is slapping a note in his hand and disappearing once more. Cade unfolds the slip of paper, and frowns.

There's some sort of language scrawled onto it, and it's alien. Cade never learned anything like this in history class, and the mechanic stumbles out of the gas station towards Bee and the others. It's got to be from Galvatron.

"Bee!" He calls, and he approaches the Camaro with the slip of paper. Bumblebee transforms, and he hands the bot the alien note. "Do you know it?"

"_It is our native language." _Bee says in radio clips, and Cade makes a gesture for him to move on. The blue optics skim over the symbols before translating. "_You cannot save yourselves; surrender or burn with the rest of the world_." The clips come in as they always do, and Cade scoffs.

"A threat?"

"A compromise. Galvatron wants us to surrender to him." Drift corrects, and Bumblebee transforms back to the Camaro. Cade watches the note flutter to the ground in front of his feet, and he scoops up the paper defeatedly.

Any idea where they are?"

"Something tells me Galvatron will let us know."


	8. What I've Done

Chapter Eight

Grand Junction, Colorado

Drift had been right about Galvatron. He didn't want them to know, not yet. The group ended up staying in Grand Junction in hopes of another message, but morning came and without a message. It's not how Cade had hoped to wake up, and it frustrated him. They wanted a surrender, so why didn't they give them a location? Or another ambush? Cade had gone to a Diner with Joshua and Hound, leaving the Autobot outside to be on the lookout for 'messages'. Who knew how sneaky Galvatron would be. Cade believed they were being to cryptic, but he still stared at every stranger in hopes of them sliding him a note.

Joshua was in the middle of inhaling a large plate of French toast when he noticed Cade's food going bad. The inventor slapped the tabletop, causing Cade to jolt and sent a glare his way. It had been a big enough hassle to convince the father to eat, let alone focus on anything else.

"You seriously need to stop glaring at everyone. They're going to think you're a criminal or something." Joshua says through a mouthful of toast and syrup, and Cade's brow furrows in discomfort.

"I'm not _glaring_ at them. Are you sure they aren't staring at your horrid table manners?" The mechanic retorts smugly, causing Joshua to aggressively finish the food in his mouth before continuing.

"Brains told you what he looked like. Mercenaries are hard to miss, Cade. The guy has a huge scar splattered on his face. I'm sure Galvatron's delivery boy likes to make a show, anyways." Joshua was right, damn him. Cade eventually went back to his waffles in defeat, eating the half cold platter despite his best efforts at acting like he wasn't hungry. Even somewhat cold it was good— and he missed home. Wanted everyone to just be able to go home without the threat of killing off the human race to be nagging at them. They left the diner after that, sitting in the cabin of Hound's vehicular form in silence as they drove back to the rest of the group.

Not even a message while they were gone. Cade was quiet a whole two seconds before finally speaking up, much to everyone's chagrin.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? We need to find him." Cade pries.

"And then what? Fight Galvatron and his soldiers? We aren't prepared for that." Crosshairs snaps back, except Cade is tired of excuses. Did they miraculously forget China? What they managed to do?

"My daughter is somewhere in Nevada and we haven't done emanything/em. Are we just supposed to sit and wait?" Cade flails, throwing his arms in a exasperated gesture.

"That note was a warning, kid. He wants to see if we'll tuck our tails between our legs and run. If we wait long enough, he'll give us something." Hound points out, and nobody seems to understand what Cade is trying to say.

"We can't stay here and do nothing." Cade croaks.

"We need to fall back. Galvatron has an army of fallen comrades, and I'd bet that they're stronger. If we go back to Texas and wait it out, he'll send another note, Cade."

"No. We are not going back without Tessa."

"There's a difference between running and waiting. Patience. There's nothing we can do if we stay here. Galvatron might move to a different location before sending you another message. Trying to find where he is now and storming inside there would be very unwise." Drift suggests, and Cade can't leave his daughter here. He cant stomach that thought without becoming sick. Except, they were right. He knew they were, but still.

the Autobots transform, and Cade's resolve seems to crumble. Fine, they can fall back. He doesn't care where they are— he just needs that location. It's all he needs, and then he can get Tessa back. It's all he wants, and Cade is borderline desperate.

* * *

New York, New York

Sam runs his fingers through his hair. Epps, Lennox, Mikaela, Simmons and Miles are all present, listening intently to Sam explain himself. They all look pleased that Sam has come to the conclusion to finally made amends with his robot/ first car that turned out to be an alien. The only problem, is finding them. Cade Yaeger had been vague on their intended destination, but Lennox and Simmons promise to pull a few strings and see where the name comes up.

They get a call from some big time government man that Simmons is real close to, and it turns out that this Cade lives somewhere in the middle of Texas— which is pretty fucking far away. Sam knew they drove— but this far? It's like Egypt far. Sam's aware that's a big of an exaggeration, but it's been a while since he had a road trip. The young Witwicky is leaving his parents in the dark this time, knowing that they'd probably have his head for letting himself get dragged back into giant outer space robot fights. Part of the reason he moved to New York was per his parents request, asking their son to take the villa they'd 'accidentally' paid for in advance. He had another month before he had to man up and start paying his bills his own way, which is mainly why he had an interview this morning. _Had_.

"So, what? We're just traveling down to Texas?" Mikaela interrupts, and Sam shrugs, automatically pacing before everyone.

"We could fly, but somethings telling me we should stay as close to ground as possible." Witwicky replies, and Mikaela frowns in confusion. Epps just shoots the twenty two year old a odd stare.

"Are you implying that Galvatron wants to take down a jumbo jet?" The soldier echoes, and Sam nods. Something along the lines of that, yeah. He doesn't trust anything big that he can't navigate himself. Sam pauses, eyes skirting at all of his friends and allies for a moment.

"You guys sure you want to come? I know I'm not exactly de-robot-ing my life, but you don't have to come if you don't want too." He adds hastily, mind wrapped around being beside Bee again. He misses that giant sap, because Bumblebee totally is. He thinks back fondly onto the day he had to go to college, when he'd watched the robot cry. It had been adorable and a bit heartbreaking. _Who's the sap now_? He asks himself sarcastically.

"I'm not sure about alien fights and stuff, but yeah man, bros before bots." Miles pipes up, and Sam looks at him warily.

"I'm flattered." The young Witwicky replies slowly, turning to the others. Mikaela rolls her eyes at Sam, and he knows thats an obvious yes for her. Epps, Simmons, and Lennox all nod once in return, and Sam can feel his pulse slow. Wow, that was crazy comforting. He was going to fight beside bee again, and he could not wait another minute. "To Texas?" He says, a bit hesitantly, and everyone gets up from their seat and marches out the front door.

Sam looks at the villa, feeling a sinking feeling for disappointing his parents again. They totally didn't realize what he was doing. Maybe they'd understand what the Autobots were to him and his friends. Even if they didn't, nothing would change. They took two cars; Sam, Mikaela, Miles and Simmons in one, with Epps and Lennox following in the truck. Try were by no means ready for a road trip, but nobody cared. Megatron was going down. So hard.

* * *

Author's Note:

Next Chapter! Pretty slow, but things are a'comin, I assure you.

all mistakes are my own.

Shout out to the couple loyal followers I already have, (you guys are awesome!) and to everyone else who's typed up a review, faved, or started following my fic.

The support means everything.

Stay tuned!


	9. Gasoline

**Chapter Nine**

Somewhere

They had begun their journey back to Texas, everyone else pointedly ignoring Cade's thundercloud mood. The man was moping, and nobody really wanted to deal with that. They had pulled off the road for a nights sleep somewhere outside Pueblo, Colorado. Joshua had succumbed to sleep first, as usual, and Cade was second to knock out. Usually he was the last one to even consider closing his eyes, but it took a lot of energy sulking, and Cade was happy for a distraction. Even though they were retreating, they were still too close to where Jazz and Topspin had found them. Nobody had expected an ambush at this hour, which was why it was a perfect time to strike.

Nothing made a sound until there was the sound of an explosion that veered to the right of their little camp. Cade started with a jolt, hand blindly reaching for the alien rifle and jerking violently to see three gnarly looking Decepticons staring right at them all. They were all holding something, and it took Cade a few moments before he realized it was _Crosshairs _thatwas stuck in their grip_. _Two of the Cons' held the Autobot tightly, keeping him helpless, vulnerable and exposed. Nobody made a move. The third Decepticon, which looked remarkably like a fighter jet, cackled like the evil bastard he truly was.

"Oh, what as shame it is to see you fighting for the _boring_ side, Bumblebee. It's much more fun here." The Decepticon jeered, a weapon sliding out of the cuff in his armor. It was a large sword, and the robot pressed it to Crosshairs' neck as he continued. "Make a move, and your friend is dead." He caught sight of Cade, pointing the rifle at him. The Decepticon let out another hearty laugh that made Cade's skin crawl. Whoever this guy was, he didn't like him.

"Starscream. I'm not surprised your alive, either." Came Bee's radio, crackling and bringing voice clips together. So, this one was Starscream? Apparently he's another robot risen from the dead, and Cade's starting to think that nobody really stays dead. That puts a damper on things.

"Tell the weak human to drop his weapon." Starscream pointedly ignores Bee's comment, although it was rhetorical. Cade spares the yellow and black Autobot a glance, only to see the blue optics staring back at him. His palms go sweaty at the sudden realization that they're all staring at him. No thanks. He's slow about dropping the rifle, pressing the two planes together and hiding the barrel. As much as the mechanic wants to shoot Starscream, he'd prefer to keep himself from losing a limb as well. Seeing Crosshairs so close to death is hard. As if him getting shot earlier wasn't enough, but now this? Cade hadn't talked with the particular Autobot all that often, mainly because he was still bitter about the last five years. Cade left him be, mainly because Cade isn't sure he could ever truly break past the sense of distrust that radiates from the bot.

Still, he fought for Autobots, despite the governments decision to turn on them. Cade can't ever pay them back for what they've done, but keeping them alive is a good start, right?

"I dropped it. Let him go." Cade calls out, and this seems to make Starscream all the more delighted. It's creepy. Nobody dare moves, and it seems so entertaining to the Decepticons. Cade finds it highly irritating.

"No, I think I'll keep him. He'll look nice next to us and Galvatron. He'll certainly live longer than with you imbeciles." Starscream snaps, and Cade can't find words good enough to call back. "Galvatron is waiting for your surrender, human. When he's ready for you, he will make sure you are aware." Cade watches with slitted eyes, waiting for them to point their cannons back at them and fire. They don't, but it's very likely they will.

Cade doesn't understand why none of the others aren't saying anything, but when Starscream sheathes his sword, the mechanic lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Until then, however, I guess it's just a game of waiting." Cade catches movement in the corner of his eye. It's small, but it's too much for the Decepticon, as he's got his sword pressed against Crosshairs' throat again. "Try me, _Bot_. I dare you." He challenges, and Cade realizes it's Drift that tried to get closer. It's too risky.

"Let them take me," Crosshairs croaks, and Starscream studies them with a cryptic glance before yet again sheathing his sword and commanding the other two Decepticons to take care of him. They bind Crosshairs in some sort of Transformer handcuffs, and Cade finds himself staring up at Starscream, who looks beyond pleased to be the one with power. "Until we meet again Yaeger." Then he's transforming until Cade's staring at the very nose of a fighter jet. The engines come on with a screechy roar, and Cade rushes out of the way. The other two Decepticons join together to form a Cargo Helicopter, trapping Crosshairs and carrying him into the distance.

Nobody says anything about them, and Cade suspects that they're not ones from Cybertron.

"Did they just take him without even fighting?" Cade asks incredulously, unsure if he should be impressed or angry.

"They picked at us during a vulnerable time. The explosion was a small diversion. Starscream didn't seem to target anyone in particular. Crosshairs was just there, and that's who he took."

"We need to go get him." Cade insists, and Brains lets out a frustrated noise.

"We are going back to Texas. Crosshairs knows we're retreating. We'll get to him. It's only a matter of waiting for Galvatron to initiate something. Then we can figure something out, but we can't now. Not when we're still too easy to find." Nobody sleeps after that, and in exchange, they jump back on the road again.

They do manage to cross to Texas without any further confrontations, but Starscream's encounter surely set them on edge. Cade doesn't relax until they get back to his property. It's just after sunset when they get back. Everyone's physically and emotionally exhausted, (Cade is, at least.) and nobody seems to stick around for words. Now Cade had to wait for a chance to save his daughter, Shane, and Crosshairs. He'd do it in an instant, but he knows the Autobots are going to want to construct a plan before they even consider taking Galvatron on, and Cade expects himself to want to jump the gun.

He already wants to now, but there's no way in hell anyone here would let him out of their sights if they knew he planned to risk a suicide mission just to save his family. (Crosshairs was family, even though he acted like a grumpy old person sometimes.) Cade would do it of it had been Bee, or Hound, or Drift, or Brains, because they're all family, and that's what Cade does. Protect his family.

* * *

Its a few days after their return, and Cade's been working feverishly on a used truck he'd been anxious to get running since they'd got home. The mechanic isn't even sure why he's so intent on fixing it up, but it's keeping him busy— keeping him from breaking down and making a bad decision. The truck is rusted, and it creaks loudly because everything is so old and unkept. Cade has this fondness towards it, and Joshua entertains him from time to time, just to give the mechanic a bit of company before venturing off to do his own thing.

It's not until day five of being at home when the message comes in. There's the unmistakeable sound of a jet approaching, and Cade watches from under the large tree as it soars closer and closer to his home. He's not stupid, he knows who it is. Something beeps, and suddenly there's a missile coming in hot. It's crashing into the field beside his house before anyone reacts correctly, and Cade waits for the explosion, but nothing comes. He rummaged around in the rusty truck bed for his alien rifle, which he still hasn't made a name for and makes a dash for the cornfield.

Whatever they dropped onto his property left a huge crater in its wake, and Cade jumps into the decline and approaches the steaming shell. Bee's approaching with the others, and the mechanic lets his rifle hang from his shoulder as he observes the large bombshell. Bee picks it up and shakes it— and Cade nearly had a heart attack. It's empty, and Bumblebee unscrews the warhead and dumps the contents inside out. Only a paper flutters out, and cade outright dives for it.

"Rapid City, South Dakota. Bring only yourself, or they die." Cade echoes hoarsely. How the hell are they supposed to avoid that? Galvatron isn't playing any games. Hound requests to see the paper, which Cade hands off numbly. The Decepticon even had the nerve to let his ridiculous mercenary write it in English. The bastard. There were a lot of emotions boiling under the surface, but the Autobots began to converse about a plan, which Cade half listened too. All of them were complicated and impossible, and Cade's not sure he has patience for a grand scheme.

* * *

That night, Cade stands on the back porch With his shoulders sagging and his eyes searching the stars desperately for an answer. He's aware nothing can help him now, and he appreciates the Autobot's devotion to find away around this, but Cade's not seeing that as a viable option. Not that he minds. Cade's not an idiot— he knows what Galvatron wants, and he's willing to give it to him. The man's desperate, and nobody has a clue how much.

_You'd have some sort of advice, wouldn't you, Optimus?_

Cade thinks as his eyes linger on the stars for a moment. He lets his head drop and he quietly ventures around his house, knowing Joshua would wake at the sound of the front door opening. So would Bee and the others, and he needs to do this alone. It's a stupid decision, but Cade doesn't see that maybe there might be a second option.

The mechanic approaches the rusty truck, peering into the truck bed. He can see the rifle sitting there, and jumps behind the wheel and hastily turns on the engine. It had started to run yesterday, and Cade now understood why he'd wanted to make this junker run so badly. It was his ticket to Rapid City— to Galvatron and his stolen family. Cade leaves his home behind, a little thankful the truck wasn't as obnoxious as it had been a few days ago.

Nobody notices Cade's absence until morning, and Joshua is the one who bothers to notice the rusty truck gone, and the lack of moping on the farm. The Autobots scan the tread marks in hopes of finding an exact location, but the tires are worn and dull, making them unidentifiable and making them fit the pieces together. The group feels absolutely inferior, knowing that Cade had been chomping at the bit just to get Tessa and the rest safe.

And that's when Sam Witwicky pulls up.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ahaha! Now we're getting somewhere.

Wanted to update one more time before I went to bed. Enjoy!

& Thanks to all the reviews, faves, follows and constant support! Forgot to mention that I broke 2,000 views earlier on Monday, so thanks for that! ^^

All errors are my own!


	10. Ironsight

**Chapter Ten**

Unknown

The large metal doors creaked open, and the sound caused Tessa and Shane to bolt upwards, dazed and confused. They were still stuck under the Hoover Dam, and Tessa felt weak. There wasn't much resistance left in her or Shane anymore. Carter was standing in the doorway, smirking triumphantly. Before, Tessa might've cared, but now she just stares. Are they finally going to kill them? The Decepticons aren't so merciful, and neither are the humans they're convincing to join their side. Carter pulls them both up, causing Tessa to sway from the sudden rush of blood. She hasn't showered in a week, and it feels like it's been forever since she's last eaten. Clearly Galvatron doesn't want them dead or they would've been. It's just that simple. Carter doesn't tell them where they are supposed to go, just leads them back to his Escalade and replaces to zip ties for loose handcuffs.

It's the most courteous thing Carter has done for them, but he still seems smug about the broken young adults he's transporting again. He shoves them in the backseat, before disappearing. He locks the doors and lets them sit there in silence. Galvatron has given him specific orders to feed and transport the prisoners to Rapid City in South Dakota. There's an abandoned airport just outside the city that Galvatron has overtaken. It's his new sanctum, and Tessa and Shane are still on death row. It feels like it, anyways. Carter eventually comes back, and they leave Hoover Dam without so much as a second glance.

Carter stops by a fast food restaurant after driving for a few hours, and it feels scandalous to just stare longingly. The mercenary is gone for a good while before returning with take out boxes and tossing them in the back. Tessa and Shane jostle and fight with the handcuffs that are handicapping them until they both have a box of fresh food in their laps. It's some greasy burger, and neither seem to care what the hell it is, and eat it aggressively. Carter's eyes flick up to the rear view mirror in amusement every so often, laughing under his breath. Galvatron never said it would be this fun.

They have to cut through Utah and Wyoming to get to Galvatron's new base of operations. He wonders if Cade Yaeger is going to agree to his bosses' terms and come all the way to free the two in the backseat and the Autobot they managed to get captured. He was feisty just like Yaeger's daughter and boyfriend. Well, they were, until they sat without food. Carter doesn't stop driving, not until he reaches the a sounded airport. It's nothing special, but it's empty and completely undetected. The Escalade pulls beside a hanger, ushering the two prisoners inside. Galvatron is conversing with Starscream, who has just returned from Texas. He'd delivered a message to Yaeger, demanding he surrender or loose the life of his family.

It didn't take a genius to see Cade was a family man, and was willing to go ridiculously far to protect his loved ones. It was almost too easy. Being noble was so boring, but it got them a step closer to complete domination. Who cared how the guy went out anyways? There's two cells in the back of the hanger, and Carter knows that Galvatron salvaged a lot of things from Lockdown's old ship. Inside one of them is the Autobot Crosshairs, who'd they'd managed to take just for kicks. Carter puts Tessa and Shane in the empty one, leaving with his boss and a few of the soldiers in tow.

"Tessa?" Crosshairs asks, and the young blonde crawls to the cage door.

"Is my dad coming?" Is the first thing she bothers to ask, not even an, 'are you alright?' Or some form of an apology. Crosshairs knew the kid would be worrying about that.

"Of course he is. They all are. _We_ all were." The Autobot corrects numbly, and Tessa feels a mix of guilt for not bothering to see if he was alright.

"Are you hurt?" She asks, and there's a grunt in response.

"No. If Cade doesn't come soon, I might as well be." He assures, and Tessa really just wants to crawl in the corner and cry. She feels so insignificant now. Months before, these robots didn't have anything on her— and now they do. It's insanity.

"Where are we?" Shane asks, beating Tessa to whatever question she planned on asking next. Shane had been drifting in and out of sleep, and Tessa had been blindfolded because she refused to sleep under Carter's orders.

"Rapid City. It's where Galvatron wants to finish whatever hellish plan he's got cooking." They hear from the other cage. Tessa sits back, staying quiet as she listens to Crosshairs answer pretty much every question Shane shoots at him. She's nowhere near home, and her dad still has to worry about dying so he can save her. Silly thing was, she knew he'd die for her and she didn't want that. Tessa fell asleep mulling over ways to get around Galvatron's demands to be killed in exchange for her life, Shane's and Cross'. It's unfair.

* * *

Author's Note:

sorry its so short! Wanted to post something.

thank you for all the constant support. Every review, fave, and follow really helps!

All errors are my own.

enjoy!


	11. Alone Together

**Chapter Eleven**

Home

"So, you just let him walk out. Just like that?"

"We didn't _let him. _We knew he was desperate, but not badly enough to go and get himself killed." Hound defends exasperatedly. Sam looks at the Autobot cryptically, eyes narrowing.

"That's his _daughter. _Of course he's desperate!" Sam trills, and Mikaela pulls at his shoulder. The group had arrived just after Cade was declared missing. Everybody knew where he was headed, but he was hours ahead. Probably more, if they waited any longer. It looked as if Hound was beginning to form a protest, but Drift beat him to saying something.

"Fighting is not sensible. We must find Cade, or suffer his loss." The mech interrupts, and everyone knows he's right. Cade can't be going fast in that heap of rusted metal anyways, but the distance might be difficult to cover. Nobody cares enough to worry about that, instead the Autobots transform, causing Epps and Lennox to jump in Hound, Mikaela and Sam in Bee, and Simmons with Joshua in Drift. Sam stares down at Bumblebee's staring wheel, a little thrilled to be seated there again. Witwicky lets out a breath, hand lightly skimming over the material.

"Okay... Okay. Let's roll out, Bee." Sam says a little breathlessly. It feels nice to be back. To have Bumblebee back. Christ, he's glad the bot is alive. They head for Rapid Falls, hoping to catch up with Cade, or arrive to Megatron's secret location before Cade gets himself into some serious trouble. Problem is, nobody knows how they're going to save Cade and the others. They all ponder separately on that, trying to imagine what would please the sociopath enough. Sam thinks back to the Hoover Dam, back when he was new to this whole mobile Cybertron war. When he'd barely met Mikaela and got her dragged into something Sam hadn't even known about.

He's still glad he got in the car.

* * *

Just outside Rapid City

Jazz is stationed somewhere by the new headquarters, keeping an eye out for Cade incase he does decide to show up. The ex-Autobot feels strange. He knows he's supposed to be loyal to Galvatron, but he's starting to unlock the memories his boss had tried so hard to hide. Jazz knew where his loyalties truly laid, and with one final glance to the abandoned airport, he transforms into the Solstice and drives away, with the intent of finding the Autobots and helping them in some way.

Galvatron had locked away memories that would make his new soldiers doubt their leader, and whoever had done it do Jazz hadn't done it so well. He's starting to remember a _lot. _

He drives constantly for hours, hoping to stumble upon Cade Yaeger or Bumblebee. He needs them to know things, be prepared, because Galvatron certainly is. This is one time Jazz can't let them storm in just because their allies are imprisoned. The Autobot is somewhere in Kansas when he spots them, and an already see Bee transforming and placing two humans behind him. Jazz doesn't recognize them until he's up close. It's Sam and Mikaela, along with everyone Jazz had once served with before he'd been ended by Megstron. They looked as equally shocked to see him, and the feelings mutual.

"You shouldn't be here." Bee crackles, and Jazz nods in reply.

"I just know where my loyalty lies, yo." Jazz shrugs, looking up to the blue optics with optimism. He had been Galvatron's pet until he realized that he was an Autobot, and nobody made Jazz their pet. Topspin still hadn't clicked and put everything into place. Jazz had everything figured out after the first fight with Bee and Hound, and he doesn't want to be the bad guy. Nobody seems to relax at Jazz's words, so he continues.

"I can tell you what you need to know. Just listen." The bot insists, and that's when Bee's resolve crumbles. Jazz's gaze drifted down to the gaping Witwicky. "Sam." He nods curtly, and gets a numb wave in response. Always nice to see him so graceful.

* * *

Jazz spills about everything, like he promised. He tells them about Galvatron's plans to destroy everything in his wake— but that's nothing new to them. Jazz describes waking up for the first time, and he can distinctly remember the pain in his middle after he'd been ripped apart. Like an amputated person, he gets phantom pains when he remembers his death. It's terrible, and Jazz hates it. They still watch him warily, but eventually Bumblebee allows the Pontiac to join their group.

It's relieving to have a place again, one he's me at to be a part of. They resume their trek to South Dakota, the Autobots feeling a little better with the extra muscle. Sam's still processing that some of the robots were actually brought to life, and he stares in the side mirror at the Pontiac Solstice in mock surprise. He watched him get ripped apart by Megatron.. before he turned into Galvatron.

* * *

He was so _close. _Cade had been traveling for two days, now. He'd only stopped once for a short rest, but luckily enough there weren't any Autobots behind him, or a disapproving Joshua standing before him. The truck was still running, and once he passed the Nebraska boarder, he'd be able to give himself up to Galvatron. He'd thought about shooting him, or someone at least. That wouldn't result in much, and Cade figured he might as well just surrender.

It was a hasty decision, and he might regret it later, but he'll figure it out. Cade drives. He drives until it's dark and his eyelids are heavy— but the mechanic keeps driving until he sees the large airport. Cade doesn't get very close. There's a jolt from behind his truck, and then he's not moving anymore. Starscream is holding the bed of his truck in a firm grip. The back half of the raised truck is crumpled, and Cade knows he's not going to get that fixed easily.

"So the human has arrived." Starscream purrs appreciatively, ripping off the top of the truck's cabin and pulling Cade out. "Looks like the family man is foolish. Galvatron will be so pleased."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something.

Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows! It keeps me motivated!


	12. Die Young

Chapter Twelve

Cade is taken to Galvatron, who is waiting for him in an empty hanger. The large Decepticon watches as he's dragged in and tossed lightly onto the floor. Cade regains his footing and faces the large robot without fear.

"I didn't expect you to actually accept, human." Galvatron muses, and Cade sneers in response.

"I'm here to free my family." That earns a chuckle from the Decepticon, and Cade's itching to shoot the guy with something. It was safe to say that his rifle had been crushed when Starscream had picked up his truck so delicately.

"I'm compelled to shed a tear, truly." The robot jibes, watching the human standing below him clench and unclench his fists. "You do realize that you are now mine, Cade Yaeger?" He clarifies, and Cade gives him a curt nod. He knows what he's doing. If he doesn't think about it too much, he won't have to worry about it. The Autobots are far behind, and hopefully will come in time to off this bastard. Cade hopes his death will bring something good out of his hasty decision.

"I'm aware. I'll only agree to this if you let them go. All three. Alive." He adds, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Galvatron crouches down to get a better view of Cade, still intimidating all the same.

"I'll humor you, human, but do not expect much."

"You can't touch me until I watch them walk free. You have me. You can't touch them once they leave this place. Then, you can kill me." Cade watches Galvatron, trying to keep his facade as the Decepticon mulls over his terms. The large bot stands up and motions for Starscream to grab him.

"Done." Is all the leader says before Cade's being taken away. The mechanic is led to another hangar, once with a few cells that look remarkably similar to the ones from Lockdown's ship. His eyes land on Shane and Tessa, and Cade nearly jumps out of Starscream's arms to get to her. He throws her in a cell next to theirs, and he scans the other two for Crosshairs.

"You're foolish, Cade Yaeger." Crosshairs dare say, and Cade can hear Tessa's noise of protest.

"I had too." He defends half heartedly, but he knows the Autobot is right. He'd do it again, though. They're going to get out of here, and that's all he wants to think about right now. He watches Tessa with apologetic eyes, who looks back at him with confusion and fear. She probably doesn't even know the half of it. He can see how skinny and weak his daughter looks, and it pains him. He wishes he could do more. Get the revenge he wanted. He's putting his life on the line, expecting the Decepticons to hold onto their side of the deal.

* * *

It's a few hours later when they finally retrieve the four of them. They're all bonded with zip ties, and Crosshairs is wearing some sort of Cybertronian handcuffs for robots. They're large and glow with some sort of force field. Those look crippling. There's a stage in the middle of the runway, and he can see the Mercenary that took Tessa standing tall and proud on stage. Starscream leads them all to the back gate, where another Decepticon with an Autobot insignia swipes at the zip ties and unlocks Crosshairs' restrains and urges them away. The Corvette transforms immediately, and Tessa spares Cade one final glance before Lucky Charms pulls her into Crosshairs' cabin and speeds off.

Suddenly there's so many more things Cade wished he'd said to Tessa back in the hanger. He just watches desperately as the Corvette disappears leaving only a dust cloud in his wake. Starscream takes Cade away after a minute, going back to the little setup Galvatron had put out for Cade's defeat. He stares at it, noting how this is supposed to be how he dies. The mechanic is set down and handed off to Carter.

_I'm sorry, guys. _

* * *

_A few hours ago_

They barely miss Cade in Nebraska, and try their hardest to catch up, but it's no use. They can see the scouts ahead, and the Autobots regroup just fifty miles away from the airport, parked in the middle of the flatlands.

"We can't get past the scouts without a fight, or alerting Megatron." Drift says after everyone's situated, and Simmons throws his hands up.

"I hate to be the pessimist, but I think everything ends in a giant robot death-match with you, so what's the difference?" He snarks, and Jazz shoots him a cryptic glare with his optics. Sam sits beside Mikaela, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"None of the others realize they're Autobots either?" He pipes up, and Jazz shakes head his head.

"I hoped Topspin would'a noticed, y'know? He still hasn't." The smaller Autobot replies a little softly.

"Any ideas?" Mikaela asks, but nobody speaks up. It's a little underwhelming.

"We could just charge in there.." Hound suggests, and it's pretty ridiculous.

"We'll all die, Hound. It's unwise." Drift mocks, and the plump transformer cuffs the back of Drift's head with his hand.

"We need a distraction. If we get closer to Galvatron's base, then we can see what's going on." Lennox says suddenly, standing up to look at the Autobots. It's risky, and there's a chance he and Epps will get caught, but it's a shot they need to take. They decide to go with Hound— the arsenal will be helpful. Just in case of course. They're only supposed to lead them away and loose the scouts and come back, which seems simple enough. Lennox, Epps and Hound drive away, while the rest get into position. Just as expected, the two Decepticons follow and the rest race for the airport in hopes that Cade hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

They get there just as the four are being led to the gate. The group watches Tessa, Shane and Crosshairs leave, but not Cade.

"Shit," Sinmons breathes, and they all hold their breath. Cade is taken to the runway, where he's literally put on display. There's definitely a platoon of Decepticons and stolen Autobots there, and going in there with numbers as low as theirs is tricky, and drift is probably right when he said that they'll likely get killed if they try. It's clear Cade's sacrifice is going to be an outright ceremony, and it's cruel. They don't have time to sit and wait. Not anymore. Crosshairs must've noticed them watching, because he comes and joins them from afar, Tessa and Shane climbing out. Tessa is hysterical, clutching onto Shane as she stares at the airfield desperately.

Hound isn't back yet, but Drift sends out a message to let the Autobot know they're headed in.

It's time for the opening act.

* * *

Author's Note:

A second update will be out later today. I will not be home tomorrow, as I am going to an anime expo in LA.

Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You're all awesome!


	13. Battle Cry

**Chapter Thirteen**

Now

Cade is forced to kneel before Galvatron, and he can't stand it. Carter pokes him with the barrel of his pistol, just to tease. Galvatron is offered a few different weapons to choose from, and Cade stares at each of them with equal amounts of fear. No matter what he does, the Decepticons laugh at humans, so what does it matter how he looks to them? The large Decepticon decides on a sword that looks awfully similar to the one Optimus used back in China, and stays stock still as Galvatron lets then razor sharp edge drag across the runway asphalt. Sparks fly up, and Cade's eyes follow the blade as Galvatron walks closer.

"I admire you, Cade Yaeger, I do." The con starts, and the mechanic narrows his eyes. "Except you're a _human_. I don't admire creatures that are inferior to my kind." Carter doesn't even look affected to Galvatron's words, but Cade can't stand it. He doesn't speak, but if he could he'd probably tell them to hurry up. He's had enough humiliation, and his naive hope that the Autobots are going to storm in here and take Galvatron down is a long shot. He knows that and lets his head sag. There's the feel of cold metal under his chin, forcing his head up. Cade looks down the length of Galvatron's chosen sword, and the mechanic swallows nervously. Just one good thrust of the sword and he's done.

The Decepticon pulls his weapon away. Cade grits his teeth and struggles against his bindings.

"Just kill me." Cade barks, causing a ripple of laughter throughout robots standing around.

"You're very selfless, Cade Yaeger. Do you know what I think about that?" Galvatron asks, motioning for Carter to get away from Cade. The mercenary leaves the defeated mechanic by himself— kneeling and helpless. "I find your craving to be a nobleman quite infuriating. This makes everything so much more interesting."

Cade glares at Galvatron, at Starscream, at all the reawaken robots that died in previous battles. He knows it's redundant to think that the Autobots are going to jump in and save him. They could, but they'd all end up dead anyways. Then the Decepticons would really have a chance at world damnation.

"Any final words, then?" Galvatron teases, and Cade stays silent. The robot shrugs and lifts the sword, apparently intending to make him into two halves. Gory end. Why was he not surprised? He watches as the blade begins to swing, and it feels like everything's slowed. Cade braces himself for impact, but instead there's a loud sound of metal hitting metal, and Cade's eyes fly open to see a mortar shell hitting Galvatron square in the chest. His sword doesn't miss Cade completely, and in stead of slicing him in half, the tip of the blade slices across his abdomen. The force sends him on his back.

* * *

Its chaos. The Autobots began to fire blindly into the group of Decepticons, grabbing enough time to stun Galvatron and put everyone out of order. It's a mess when the Autobots finally touch down on the airport— and fists start swinging and metal starts clashing immediately. Hound had come back in time to arm all of the people that were accompanying them. Asphalt chunks up and flies, and guns are fired. It's disorienting, but nobody stops to try and make sense of things. Sam and Mikaela are dealing with a few of Galvatron's soldiers, firing the weapons hound had let them borrow. Hound's arsenal was truly useful this time.

The he group managed to off a few soldiers, but whatever Galvatron had built them with, it made them stronger. Nobody stopped fighting to notice that the Decepticons were managing to push the Autobots and their companions into a corner, and it seemed like Galvatron was insisting on it. A few of the Autobots were already taking more hits than they were intended too, and it looks very unlikely that the rescue mission is coming to a close. A disastrous close.

Cade tries to move, tries to get a better view, but there's a white hot pain in his abdomen— causing the mechanic to cry out, even though the noise is drowned in the sounds of battle. He can see Tessa, just barely, but he can see his daughter holding a giant rifle and firing on the robots that are saving them in. There all going to die.

Then there's a screeching sound, but nobody stops swinging or firing to see what it is. Cade isn't sure they can hear it over their battle. The mechanic thinks about how much easier this would've been if Tessa and everyone else left him here. He knows now that they never would leave him behind but they should've. The screeching stays, but Cade's eyes linger on Sam Witwicky. So he warmed up to it after all? The gangly twenty two year old looks so natural behind the trigger of a giant alien weapon, but he looks confident in himself. In the Autobots. Case wishes he had the same kind of confidence that the kid had before he let himself come here.

Then there's a scream in the air and then a loud boom. Dust rises like a sandstorm, blinding everyone temporarily and stopping the fight. It sends the ground shaking, and Cade swears he can see a few of Galvatron's soldiers being thrown across the airfield.

What the hell is that?

* * *

Author's Note:

Second update!

Hope this chapter was satisfying. Another update will be coming at'cha on Sunday!

Thank you for all the reviews, faves, & follows!


	14. Till The End

**Chapter Fourteen **

Cade watches from the ground as the dust clears. He blinks a few times, trying to get rid of the blurry vision that's burning his eyes. The crater is deep, and everybody stops and stares, waiting for the grand reveal of the party crasher. It takes a few moments, but then there's a hand grasping the edge of the crater, and whatever lies inside is hoisting themselves up and out. It takes Cade a moment to piece it together, but then it clicks.

Optimus.

The mechanic stared in awe at the Autobot. He's scorched and scratched, and it looks like he's been a part of many battle already. He's only been gone for a few short months, and he looks so different. He pulls out his sword, causing Witwicky and all his friends to cheer. Optimus looks down at them approvingly.

"It is good to see you all again." He says in his authoritative voice, and turns back to Galvatron and all his lovely soldiers. His optics narrow at Galvatron.

"I knew I sensed Megatron within your wires." He growls, pointing his sword at the enemy.

"Quite the entrance you made, _Prime_. Should I applaud?" The Decepticon sneers.

"This ends now, Megatron." Galvatron lets out a battle cry, lifting his weapon and shooting his canon at Optimus. He blocks the shot with his sword, charging forwards and causing everyone else to resume the fight. It's a repeat of smoke fire, and bullets. Cade cast get a clear view of everyone. The Autobots are causing asphalt to rain everywhere, and the bullets are sending sparks flying. It's overwhelming, and Cade's not sure who to focus on or where to look. He's vulnerable down on the ground, but the wound has him incapacitated. There's nothing he can do but hope he doesn't get stepped on or accidentally shot.

Then there's someone yanking on his arm, and Cade lets out a strangled cry. He looks upon Carter, who looks debauched and smug at the same time. Cade doesn't have the resilience to fight, and meekly follows the man holding the gun to his temple despite the pain that thrashes through his body. He knows he's bleeding, but he's not sure how bad. He knows he needs medical attention, but with the way things are going— it's unlikely he'll last that long.

Carter drags him to the main lobby, a building with dust bunnies and overturned furniture that hasn't been used in decades. It's a perfect place for a hostage. Carter throws Cade on the floor, grabbing an old chair and sitting behind him.

"Try anything funny and it'll be your brains on a wall, Yaeger. Let's see who walks in here, huh?" The mercenary asks cheerfully. He's still under the impression that the Autobots will loose, and Cade wonders what Galvatron promised him. So, he tries to talk.

"What did he promise you?"

"What did you say?" Carter asks roughly, clearly alarmed at Cade's question.

"Galvatron. What did he offer you for your compliance?" Cade evaluates.

"That's none of your business, Yaeger. Now shut the hell up." He curses, clearly making this a dangerous thing to pursue. Which spurs Cade on.

"I'm going to die. Humor me." He replies with a shrug, and that silences Carter.

"... He promised me my family. They died during their vacation to Chicago. Got killed by the Autobots." The mercenary says lowly, and Cade hums.

"Is that what he told you? That they did it?"

"Who can tell the difference? I have something to blame, someone to get vengeance on, and it's them. Galvatron can get me my family, so I don't give a damn who dies." He barks, and Cade goes silent. It strange that Galvatron could actually promise something like that, and if the Decepticons do somehow win this— Carter is going to be majorly disappointed. He belongs to them now, and even if he was lied too, there's nothing he can do. They'd kill him if he tried to leave. Cade doesn't say anymore, just watches the doors and waits.

* * *

Outside, the fight gets more and more intense as the minutes tick by. The Autobots human allies shoot rapidly into the group of undead Decepticons, making sure every shot counts and none are missed. Most of them are decent shots, except for a few. They still keep their heads in the game and continue to shoot at the robots, while Bumblebee and Jazz rumble with Starscream. On the outsides, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound all deal with the ones who try to flee, and those ones are slain rather quickly. In the middle of it all is Prime and Galvatron, swinging swords and firing canons at each other.

There's no time to think about anything, and it's definitely blood boiling. The soldiers begin to fall once Hound, Drift and Crosshairs aid the humans— Hound firing his seemingly never ending arsenal into the group, and slowly they all fall one by one. Starscream and Galvatron refuse to die, and nobody knows where Carter and Cade are. There aren't any bodies, but there's a blood trail that leads to the lobby. Nobody has followed it yet, but it's the only clue they have. Cade could be injured, and dying. Still, the group focuses on ending Galvatron's rein here and now. Starscream doesn't last much longer either, and comes to his end with Jazz's sword buried in his spark with Bumblebee holding him so the Decepticon cannot struggle. It's a gory fate, but it's deserved.

With almost every enemy eliminated, and Galvatron only to face off against the rest of the Autobots, the Decepticon growls and tries to strike Optimus again. His luck runs out, and all the others try to advance. Optimus looks over his shoulder as he sends Galvatron halfway across the runway.

"No! This is my battle. Find Cade." He warns, and after a moments hesitation, they all back off. They stumble upon the blood trail, much to their horror. Tessa runs after it, bursting into the lobby with Shane and Sam not far behind. Cade's daughter turns to see a very delighted Carter holding his pistol to Cade's pale and sweaty head. All their eyes land on the gash on Cade's abdomen, and Tessa lets out a cry.

"Let him go!" She yells aggressively, daring to step closer to the two men. Carter cocks his gun with the same bone chilling smile he out on since they bursted in.

"Get any closer and I'll use my last bullet on him." The mercenary challenges, and Tessa yanks at Shane's retaining arms. Se hates Carter with a passion— wants to see him dead right this instant. Cade looks out of it and pale, not himself because of the bleeding. It's terrible to see her father that way, and she can't get close to him without getting him killed.

"What do you want?" Tessa asks in no fit of desperation, and Carter gets a kick out of that.

"I was promised my family. I want them back. If you kill Galvatron, how else is that supposed to happen?"

"He's an alien, damn it! Not god!" She shrieks, and Carter clicks his tongue at her.

"I don't like your tone." His voice is slightly sing-song, amused at Tessa's reaction. It's what he wants. Cade knows this, and watches Tessa with dull eyes.

"Get out of here." He croaks, heart pounding despite the rapid blood loss. Epps and Lennox are on the outside of the lobby, glancing down at the smoke grenade in their hands. If they managed to toss it at the right angle, they could get Carter and Cade out. Epps looks at his fellow soldier hesitantly. It's a risky attempt, but Cade could die. Optimus doesn't look like he'll be defeated this time.

Cade sits at Carter's feet, awaiting the bullet to be released from the chamber and into his skull. He's expecting it, but not Tessa to let out a muffled cry before exiting the lobby. Carter chuckles.

"Oh, that—" his sentence is interrupted when a small cylinder rolls towards the center of the room. Both men squint at it, and it explodes. The room is suddenly filled with thick smoke, and Cade crawls in a direction he hopes is close to the door. There's yelling from behind Cade, and he crawls a few more feet before collapsing onto the dusty carpet with a labored breath. Cade blacks out before he can register another thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was really exhausted.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, everything should be wrapping up soon. ^^

Of course, I would be nothing without your guys reviews, faves, & follows!

Also, I breached six thousand views, so again, thanks. c:


	15. All For You

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

After the smoke started to fill the room, it got hectic really quick. Cade was somewhere among the mist, figuratively of course, and so was Carter. There'd been a gunshot, and who knows what, or who, it could've hit. Everyone who'd been stationed by the door ran right back inside— desperate to save Cade from bleeding out in an abandoned airport. It would be a fate they'd hoped the Yaeger would never have to face; despite his urgent need to put his life in the enemy's hands. Galvatron's hands to be exact. Outside, Optimus is still struggling to find the window that will allow him to put an end to Megatron once and for all. He's still on a mission— a very important one, in fact. He destroyed the seed months ago. It was on a dying star, ready to explode into a supernova. Optimus had caused it's premature death, but it had been galaxies away from the human's.

He'd been searching for their Creators ever since, and it's been a rough road. He's seen a lot of depressing sights— pieces of Cybertron floating helplessly around, like meteors. They weren't— not to Optimus. Those pieces all once made a home to an entire civilization; his people. It hurt to see the ruins, even if there wasn't much to come by. He did hear the few calls the Autobots had sent his way on a few rare occasions. It had been mainly this past week and a half. Usually he never got more than one a month— but when there had been several in a span of days, the lead Autobot had known there was a problem. He'd come in the nic of time, too. He didn't know if the rest had found Cade, if he was severely injured or severely lucky. Still, that could wait. He had business to finish anyways. Optimus would return to his mission when this fight was over, and bury Megatron like he'd intended to do the first time. The large transformer swings at Galvatron, optics narrowing in determination.

He's already scratched up from rushing back to earth. He collided with many space rocks and planets just to make it in time. Galvatron was adding to his scratched up armor. The Decepticon reciprocated the blows trying to counter but never quite meeting the standards of Optimus' combat skills. It brings satisfaction to the bot, and fear to the con. They've slowly been traveling down the runway at a slow battling pace. Optimus is working on cornering Galvatron in hopes of making him stumble and cause him to land in a vulnerable position. It's a long shot, but he's managed something nearly impossible before. If the Decepticon knows what he's doing then he might as well fix it himself. Galvatron never does.

The Decepticon is scared. Frightened really. He'd planned on a small attack, but Cade was supposed to be dead before the Autobots even got time to run down the fences and start annihilating all of his soldiers. He didn't know if he'd mama fed to kill the predictable man, but he hopes that he bleeds out. At least after he dies from Optimus' blade, he can still cause chaos afterwards. The Autobot is relentless, slashing and slicing at Galvatron with every fed up frustration he's had so far. It's very progressive, and Optimus had assumed correctly— Galvatron was wrapped up in the constant attacks, that he didn't bother to notice the rusted poles at the end of the runway that had him tripping over his feet and I to the tangle of broken wires and poles. His optics stared into the lead Autobot's with fear, and he waits for the sword in his spark.

Optimus isn't afraid to kill a transformer he once called a brother. He remembered it as clear as day— but he also remembered when his planet was doomed. Even if Megatron is Galvatron, there's no stopping him from eliminating a threat. Maybe he's just stopped caring, or maybe he's just bitter from war. Maybe both. He dives the sword square into Galvatron's chest, disrupting the engines that whir and the wires that crackle and pop at the disturbance.

Optimus would have closed his eyes, or looked away in the past— but after ever everything— after Sam, after Chicago, Optimus Prime watches Megatron die for the final time. His grip on the sword becomes lax, but his hatred does not. The first time was different. Now, he's willing to console a decent burial somewhere light years away, but nothing more. He has nothing left for Megatron. Not anymore.

* * *

Tessa had found Cade first, which wasn't so surprising as the blood that pooled around her father. He was unconscious, as if the pale skin and blood loss wasn't enough consolation. Sam finds the distraught daughter crumpled in the smoke, eyes watering as he observes the scene. There's no time to think in here, or react, and instead of checking on Tessa, Sam walks to Cade's extended figure and scoops him up. The Witwicky pointedly ignores the stickiness that warms his own stomach. He knows what it is, but doesn't want to think about it. Carter couldn't have left the lobby, so Sam nudges Tessa with an urgent look before the three make it out as best as they can.

The rest of the Bots are outside, watching the rapidly ending battle between Optimus and Galvatron when Sam and Tessa walk out with a gasp. The smoke is pouring out the front doors, and everyone else is still inside, but the noise makes Bumblebee turn, the rest following the Autobots' movement. They lay eyes on a bloodied and unconscious body in Sam's hands, and Tess with tears down her face. No one else trails out after them, and it's clear they're looking for Carter. Tessa still wants him dead, but if she's not going to be the one to do it— fine. Her dad is dying, and he needs help. She doesn't care who's bullet kills the mercenary now.

"Should we leave Optimus?" Drift asks, and it doesn't look like anyone has a straightforward answer until Jazz appears in his Solstice form. The door pops open, and Jazz's voice drifts out.

"Nobody's going anywhere. Get him inside." There's no hesitation there. Tessa crawls in the driver seat, while they adjust the passenger seat so Cade's limp body can lean back. The slash is too long to apply pressure to, and Tessa fusses for a moment. She knocks the steering wheel once Sam closes the passenger side door.

"Go. _Go_!" She demands more steadily, and Jazz peels out, heading for the trampled fence at the other side of the airport. Tessa's eyes never leave her father's figure, watching for fluttering eyelids, words she can't understand, twitching fingers.. something. But Cade is so still. Tessa looks at the wound once. It's definitely deep, even if it hadn't hit him exactly like Galvatron had planned. If the blood was any kind of sign, but they might not make it. There's little they can do about that, but Tessa doesn't want to see her father die.

"How long," she stutters, ignoring the few warm tears that dare trickle from her eyes. It's not even a question really, but a sentence she can't finish.

"Without medical attention, and Cade Yaeger's pulse, maybe another twenty minutes of life. Lucky for him, there's a hospital fifteen minutes away." Jazz informs, and Tessa isn't sure she wanted to hear how many minutes exactly her father could live, but she's thankful they're close to a place that can help. Can they, though? He's lost so much blood and Tessa can't think right. She's watching the life leaking out of him, like it's visible or something. Jazz drives so fast it makes the blonde dizzy, and they make it there five minutes faster than they'd intended. Tessa screams out as soon as she opens the door, catching the attention of the people inside the lobby, and everyone else outside of it too.

She flings the passenger side door open as well, trying to gather her father in her arms. She's got no strength, mainly because of the treatment she's been receiving from Galvatron and Carter this past week or so. She's able to hold Cade and herself up, not daring take a step in fear of dropping Cade and injuring him further. As if that wasn't enough, a gurney is already at her side, yanking Cade from her arms as her father is rushed off somewhere. He's going to be okay.

Someone else approaches the battered Tessa, most likely a nurse or a tech, and makes her go inside the hospital as well. Jazz stays stock still, using some of his own tech to follow Cade's weak heartbeat to see where he goes in the building. He's taken to a intensive care room, most likely with on call surgeons. Jazz isn't a medic, but he suspects that they're probably going to hook him up and close the wound as quickly as possible. The Autobot just hopes they can do it fast. He doesn't want to see an ally of the Autobots die.

Jazz doesn't know what's going to happen to him after everything settles down. He wants to stay with somebody— Tessa, Sam, Lennox, it doesn't matter. Optimus didn't shed light on his whole adventure, but Jazz doubts anyone is welcome to come along. With Galvatron rising him from the dead, surely someone doesn't trust him. His memories had been wiped, so how can he even prove he's on their side? Surely he'll find out soon, but he hopes for Tessa's sake that this mercenary, Carter, is killed. He'd been promised a lie that only spurred on his denial. Galvatron turned it into a reason to become psychotic. There's no hope for men like Carter.

* * *

The smoke cleared many minutes ago. Everyone's standing before a wreck of a man, who used to be cold and threatening. Who did all of Galvatron's errands. Now he's lying on the floor with bloodshot eyes and a look of true terror. Outside has gone quiet, which only means that someone has own, and the other has lost. Carter scrabbles, pushing himself in the corner and arching into the eaten up and weak wall, like he can melt into them and disappear. If only it were that easy. Nobody says a word to Carter, and just lets the mercenary bathe in his own self pity and fear. They're all letting it sink in, so the man can finally feel the damage of his choices. The damage of the Decepticons.

Tessa isn't gone, but Sam comes back with a blood-smeared shirt. They found Cade. Nobody asks if the mechanic is still alive, or if Optimus is dead or alive. The young Witwicky stares down at Carter coolly, taking notice of the gun that rests on the floor— just inches from Carter's panicked position.

"Death by your own weapon, huh?" He murmurs just loud enough for Carter to hear, who _whimpers_ at Sam's words. A gruesome, but totally deserving fate. This man isn't a man at all. Just Decepticon scum.

* * *

The Autobots watch as Optimus drives his sword into Galvatron's chest. It's not as victorious as they thought it would feel— but none of these battles make anyone feel good. There's an echo of a gunshot to the group's left, and they know now that all the threats have been eliminated. Sam and Shane make their way out of the lobby, coming to join the Autobots. Optimus stands and makes his way to the group on the other side of the runway. He approaches, and nobody speaks.

"You all fought bravely." Optimus says in his authoritative tone. It's nice to hear, but not what Optimus means to say. The lead bot eyes everyone separately before speaking again. "Old friends, and new, I thank you. I will be resuming my journey and taking Megatron with me. I will find a place far from humanity where he shall rest permanently."

"So you're just going to leave? What about Cade? Jazz?" Sam asks, but that's not all he intends to say. "And where were you, all this time?"

"Chicago had put the Autobots in a strenuous situation. The human race had suspected we'd be the ones to blame. They hunted us, and in return we left to keep you and the others safe. More Autobots landed here as others were killed. They had to learn through whispers that we were not welcome. We would have not left if we wouldn't have jeopardized your life, Sam Witwicky."

Sam slouches at Optimus' words. "Yeah, I know."

"I still do not know how long I will be gone, but I expect that any remaining Decepticons will be taken care of, and that they will all receive protection." He gestures to their allies, gritty and laced with smoke. The odd smell clung to their clothes. Bumblebee sighs, and Sam gives the transformer a pat on the leg.

"The Yaeger's could use all your support. Go to them." Optimus doesn't say goodbye— he hopes that he can return before too long. Hopes that Cade still talks to the stars once he's healed. He has to dispose of every body here, just incase something happens and they are taken to build more hand made bots, or Megatron has the balls to try and live again. Optimus watches as the Autobots all transform, and the others climb in. It's Joshua who pauses as he's about to get inside Hound's cabin.

"Someone's missing," he echoes, narrowing his eyes as he scans everyone. Almost as if on cue, Brains stumbles from the shadows and sniffles. He's got a robot roughly the same size he is— taller and with all limbs.

"Wheelie?" Mikaela squeaks, head poking out of Bumblebee's window. Brains sniffs again, nodding his little head.

"He's gone." The little bot says solemnly, and Optimus nods understandingly. Brains hands him off to Optimus at the promise of a proper burial somewhere out in space. With Brains regrouped with the rest, Optimus watches as everyone leaves single file through the mowed down fence.

The airport is a battlefield. There's missing chunks in the strip, not to mention the _crater_ right smack in the middle. There's Decepticon bodies dotted around the place as well, and among them is Topspin's. He'd never truly come to his senses. Despite Galvatron's unlucky strike with Jazz's memory, Topspin hadn't been the same. Adrift the chaos of war and injury, nobody had noticed the Autobot insignias that decorated the former Autobot's chest plate. He'd fought for what he thought was the right side, and died in vain. Died in Megatron's name, and that's not how he should've ended.

The group leaves Optimus behind, and that's hard to do. They all watch the airport as it melts into the scenery of Rapid City. They find the hospital no problem, finding a grey Pontiac Solstice parked out front. Everyone but the Autobots go in— attempting to find the Yaeger's. Jazz doesn't even know if he survives.

"Can't find him." Jazz had informed somberly.

They all just sit and wait.

* * *

Author's Note:

Opps. Sorry about that delay. Hope this makes up for it, though!

Thanks for the eight thousand views, the reviews, faves & follows!

Means the world to me. ^^


	16. Home

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

It's quiet inside the hospital. Tessa refuses to leave her fathers bedside, and hardly stands the nurses that fuss over her weak frame and small injuries. There's a chance she may be more injured— but she doesn't care. Cade was able to get stitched up rather quickly. Because of his heavy blood loss, he was given donated blood. It took a few hours for the Yaeger's skin to return to a healthy, fleshy yellow. Nobody could get Cade's daughter out of his room, and after a while they stopped trying. It was a slow climb, but eventually Cade's vitals went back to normal; his blood pressure, pulse, breathing.. It was a relief to the ragged remains of the group. The Autobots were worrying silent, and nobody knew why. Sam couldn't get a word out of Bee, and he'd stared at the not so inconspicuous group of cars in the parking lot. Were they worried about Cade? Nobody asked, but Optimus had to be apart of their quiet mood.

Of course, they were wrong. It was the battle. Cade was fine, and their worrying had subsided for a moment. It was the killing that haunted their sparks, the loss of Autobots even if they weren't really Autobots anymore. The robots watched the darkening sky, waiting for the glow of Optimus leaving the atmosphere and entering the endless galaxy. Wheelie and Megatron would be given a place to rest, even if the Decepticon didn't deserve such a kindness. Still, knowing that Optimus was leaving again so soon sunk like a rock in their minds. In times like this, a leader would be the exact kind of guy to lean on. Sam eventually faded away, leaving them alone to grieve and mope. They didn't get the chance to mourn so much.

It was just after Epps and Lennox had made a run for a halfhearted attempt to get everyone dinner that the Autobots spotted Optimus leaving in a streak of light. It was quiet outside. It was just the chirp of crickets and the hum of civilian's cars. Rapid City wasn't as big or noisy as Chicago or New York, and it had a very 'backyard' vibe. Watching Optimus leave for the stars a second time wasn't easy— especially since they could see him disappearing into the endless sky. Soon, their leader was gone, once again joined with the stars. Megatron and Wheelie would get a nice burial on separate planets far from the human's perception. The rest of the fallen bots would be used as armor and part replacements. Lennox had said something about NEST starting up again, but it's still an option.

Once Optimus is truly gone, the Autobots stop looking at the sky. There's nothing to hope for. Hope that they'd find a glow streaking down towards the surface of earth. It was far fetched, and this was too soon for Optimus. The creators were important to the Autobot, and if that's what he needed— the rest of them could only support him and hope he come back in one piece.

—

Optimus glances at Galvatron's body that's crumpled in the poles and wires. Fighting him had been strange. He was unlike anything Optimus had ever faced, especially without a spark in his chest. It was a long shot to think that his sword could kill the venomous Decepticon, but it had, and the Autobot wasn't about to ask questions. He tilts his head to look at the sky, eyes searching the stars before relaying a message in hopes it reaches every Autobot that still survives.

"I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. The humans are an ignorant race, but they are young, and they are trying. Many do not trust change, but there are few who embrace it. Embrace us. My comrades need assistance in protecting Earth. Life is beautiful here, and the Autobots and our allies need the extra support. If you seek a place to restore justice, join us once again. They are here. They're waiting." He intermits, watching the code scramble to the sky. Maybe they'll come along— small, tall, large, it doesn't matter. Optimus worries about his friends, and he worries about the Yaeger's and Witwicky's, along with the individuals and their families. He knows they're far capable to work together and defeat threats, but if any other power hungry Decepticons jump out of the shadows, he's not sure he can come like this again.

The creators may just be the next planet over, and Optimus can't risk it. He finally bends over and collects Galvatron's body along with Wheelie's. They look lifeless, and it hurts the Autobot in ways he can't decipher coherently. He launches off, the glow of the fire causing it to be visible for many miles. He's going to miss earth, but a goodbye would not do much. It's not the last time he'll see his allies, or the rest of the Autobots. He has fate that he can do this before he's waisted too much time. The sound of residing somewhere on earth, hiding, but silently guarding the planet sounds like what they've been looking for since day one.

—

There's a soft knock on the doorframe behind Tessa, and she spins around, expecting another sympathetic nurse to come fuss over her minor wounds again. She has a small frown on her face, until she realizes it's Shane, standing in the doorway with a guilty expression. It's beyond Tessa's comprehension why he'd look guilty about anything right now, but she lets her facial expression turn into one of question. Cade is lying still on the hospital bed, iv's and odds and ends sticking out from his body. Nothing Shane hasn't seen his buddies go through before, when he still did rallies. Shane shuffles into the room, sitting in the empty chair beside his girlfriend.

"He doing any better?" He asks quietly, and Tessa glances over to the monitor that beeps consistently beside Cade. She shrugs, feeling a little helpless.

"I'm not sure what it all means, but the Doctor finally stopped coming in every five seconds." She murmurs, fingers grazing the stoic white hospital sheets. It's boring, and everything smells like latex and alcohol. It's purely a Hospital smell, something you can't really get elsewhere. Tessa's green eyes sweep over her sleeping father, really looking at him. The threat of losing her father, the adrenaline of it all, is actually worn down. The blonde feels exhausted from the inside out, and glances back to Shane— who's watching her with a mix of pity and concern. It's not something she wants to see on his face, but what could she do to stop it? Carter is dead, rotting away in that airport that's probably only used for stupid teenage ghost stories and the occasional gusty trespasser. She wonders how long it'll take before someone finds him. She doubts anyone wanted to touch that asshole's body.

He deserved to rot. Tessa didn't care where. There's fingers grasping her dirtied hand, and her attention goes down to see Shane trying to intertwine their fingers. His hands are rough and scraped from the battle, and calloused from many other things in the past. Hers is smaller and delicate, despite the little niches and scratches she has on her own skin. They're all a healthy red, mainly from the nurse's obsession with rubbing Neosporin on almost every single one. She helped him, gladly taking the silent support. Epps and Lennox had disappeared to get everyone some sort of dinner, Sam was watching the skies for Optimus, Mikaela was soothing Brains, trying to calm the little bot down from finding his friend dead and lifeless. Simmons was asleep in a chair somewhere, snoring and twitching. Joshua and Miles were also somewhere, seated and nodding off— not quite at full alert, or completely asleep.

Tessa hadn't left her spot to see where everyone else was, or how they were doing, but she hoped that her father was a good enough excuse. Shane squeezed her hand.

"Everyone's worried, you know. Should probably go out and stretch your legs, let them know that he's going to make it." The doctor still wanted to inspect the stitches one more time before even considering his discharge. Tessa wanted to go home, not stretch her legs. She wanted to see that farm, the Autobots sprawled all over the place, drones skittering in the air as the government kept a peaceful eye on them. Tessa never thought she'd miss the dusty and messy barn that had been cleaned out as a little place for the bots to all sleep and relax. Or the porch that her dad would use to murmur to the stars. Tessa wondered if Optimus had left earth yet. She kind of wished he wouldn't leave, that those creators he wanted to destroy weren't so important. Everyone needed Optimus right now, especially the Autobots.

"I want to go home, Shane. I can't stand it here." And those words rang true with everyone. Rapid City wasn't just another mark on the map for them anymore. It had been a host to a alien battle that nobody else knew about. Sure, the landing strip was chewed up and there was a dead body somewhere in there, but not that anyone cared. It was a place nobody would talk about. The government was likely to find out, but with the drones long forgotten, and with the several people they had with them with connections to higher powered people, it could've been wiped away if it ever traced to them. Shane hums thoughtfully, thumb brushing the back of her hand.

"Never thought I'd miss Texas." He thinks out loud, and that's when Tessa remembers they have a home in Boston, where everything started. Tessa squeezes her eyes shut, but even as she imagines the small apartment, it didn't feel like imagining home. Maybe she was biased— but it felt like an adequate home before Carter had come along. Now, Tessa didn't want to be anywhere else but Texas. Maybe call it quits and transfer somewhere closer to her father and all the bots. She doubts that they'll let her and Shane leave for the east coast without some sort of protection. The last thing the Autobots need is to be separated.

Tessa lets out a noise, trying to let out a huff of laughter, but it comes out more like a sob. It wasn't until then that Tessa realized how small humans were, and how powerless they could be. Tessa hated that. She wanted to feel like she wasn't some ant that the Decepticons thought they were.

To hell with them all, she'd shot down robots with their own weapons, and it felt good. Shane nudges Tessa out of her vengeful thoughts, and her green eyes flicker to his.

"C'mon. We should probably see if everyone's waiting on Epps and Lennox." Tessa still can't find any reason she hasn't used to fight him on it, and she's feeling hungrier than she's ever felt in a long time. The blonde nods, and Shane looks pleasantly surprised, and relieved, to see Tessa finally letting herself leave Cade's beside. They know that her father could wake at any moment, but they can spare twenty minutes to eat a little something. God knows Tessa had heard it enough from the Nurses and the Doctor enough times.

Shane leads her away from the dim room that had 'Yaeger' scribbled on the whiteboard. The lobby for their part of the hospital is down a short flight of stairs that are parallel to a narrower staircase that leads outside to the Autobots who are parked outside. Tessa pads after Shane nervously, afraid of the state everyone's else in. Did someone else need to get help because of this? Everyone but Sam was present in the practically empty lobby. They all looked up at the two except for the sleeping Simmons, who was snoring contentedly in his much earned sleep. It couldn't be more comfortable than Hound's interior, though. Of course, everyone's first question is about Tessa, but she doesn't understand why they're worried about her when her stomach wasn't sliced open.

She appreciates the concern, but Cade should be the one they all want to know about. Shane makes her sit close to everyone else, claiming that the two soldiers should be back with some sort of meal for everyone. It's lovely to hear the word food again. She watches the doors that lead to the outside of the hospital, where the Autobots are parked. She wants to see them, but what if they don't want for be bothered? It's the first time she's worried about that kind of thing, and her thoughts are interrupted when the smell of greasy fried chicken and the excited voices of Lennox and Epps as they enter the lobby. It's a sight to see, really. Everyone perks up and joins the two soldiers eagerly. It takes a while to get everyone accommodated, but eventually everyone's seated with a few pieces of chicken and a small cup of water from the hospital.

Lennox goes off to find Sam, disappearing outside. Tessa lets herself wonder about Jazz, the Autobot who'd come to his senses and rejoined them during the battle. Eventually Sam and Lenox return, and then it's just waiting. It's a long night, and Tessa doesn't even get sleepy. She's still running on adrenaline, and she looks at everyone slumped in their chairs and half asleep. It's the arrival of the Doctor who's assigned to Cade that brings Tessa back to consciousness and causing her to stand up. There's no telltale signs of worry on the Doctor's face, and he follows through and tells the now wide awake group that Cade is stabilized and can be transported to a hospital in Texas for easier access. Shane already has Tessa in his arms, reassuring her and bringing comfort. It's everything she's wanted to hear, and looks up to the Doctor as he continues.

"He's awake. I can allow family to see him first." He says, shooting everyone else a warning glance. Tessa breaks from Shane's arms and speaks up.

"We are all family." It's clearly not as believable as Tessa wanted it to be, but she still ends up being hrs first to see him. They apparently have reason to believe that Cade can sit up somewhat, but moving around is not allowed until the inside of his muscle and skin have healed to a certain extent. Tessa nearly bolts through the door, eyes landing on her frail looking father. He looks dazed, and confused, but it doesn't stop the blonde from collapsing in the chair beside his bed and taking her father's hand.

Things seem to click for the mechanic, and he looks at his daughter in semi-confusion.

"What happened?" He asks, eyes squinting.

"You got knocked out. Doctor stitched you up." Tessa replies softly, eyes flickering to the bandages wound tightly around Cade's abdomen. "They're letting us transport you to the hospital a while from home." She adds, relieved at the squeeze she gets from her father. "We get to go home." Cade senses his daughter's distress, blinking at her a few times.

"Yeah, we do." He agrees hoarsely.

* * *

Author's Note:

Im so sorry this took so long. Life got on the way, and my muse practically disappeared.

I know it's not very exciting, but the story is almost wrapped up, so I just want to say thanks again for the support. I'm really glad I decided to continue with the story in the first place. c:


End file.
